Reason
by Ciezie
Summary: Reason lembar kelima update. Selalu ada alasan di balik peristiwa. Tentu saja tak selamanya itu alasan baik. KyuHyuk FF here (guest : Kibum, Eunji, Suzy). Bukan Yaoi bukan Straight, just Friendship and little bit bromance kekekekek :D
1. Monster ?

"Jangan terlalu keras belajar, nanti otakmu meledak..."

Orang yang duduk di sebrang meja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau kira otakku terbuat dari rangkaian bom. Dasar! Makanya jangan terlalu banyak menonton anime. Kepala meledak, banjir air mata, mata meloncat keluar, itu hanya ada dalam film kartun." Hyukkie hanya mendengus karena ia kalah bicara. "Lagi pula kau sedang apa di sini?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku menunggu Kyu. Kami mau pulang bersama, tapi seperti biasa dia ada urusan."

Jinwoo mengangguk-angguk dan kembali asyik membaca buku yang terbuka di depannya. Hyukkie yang bosan, memutuskan untuk mengganggu lagi teman sekelasnya itu. "Aisshh belakangan kau belajar keras sekali. Bukannya kau sudah menjadi juara kelas?"

Jinwoo mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum manis pada Hyukkie, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia akrabi di kelas. Tak seperti yang lain, Hyukkie terlihat murni dan tulus di matanya. "Aku harus lebih dari sekedar juara kelas Hyukkie. Aku ingin seperti temanmu itu, Kyuhyun. Paling tidak setingkat di bawahnya. Kau tahu, aku ingin membanggakan _Umma_."

Hyukkie tersenyum, dia mengangkat jempolnya. "Bagus! Semangat terus. Aku kira kau pasti bisa. Kyuhyun dan kau hampir mirip, keras kepala dan begitu cinta pada buku-buku yang di mataku errr menyebalkan hahahahha. Ah itu sepertinya dia.. aku duluan ya Jinwoo.. ingat Hwaiting!"

Jinwoo mengangguk dan memandang arah pergi Hyukkie. Dia tak berminat lagi membaca buku, Hyukkie mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Ya bukan hanya karena ingin membanggakan ibunya dia belajar sekeras ini. Dia menghela napas keras.

.

.

.

.

.

**Reason**

**By ciezie**

**KyuHyukKangin dan semua yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, kecuali ceritanya tentu saja. Terinspirasi dari salah satu kasus kriminal di berita. **

**Friendship. Crime. Typo. Harap ingat ini hanya fiksi semata. Ambil yang baik dan buang jauh-jauh yang buruknya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Kau tidak sedang sakit kan Kyu?" Hyukkie meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun yang tentunya langsung ditepis Kyu.

"Aishhh prasangkamu itu. Kalau kau tak mau tinggal kau tolak kan." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat bermaksud meninggalkan Hyukkie, lebih karena ia malu.

Segera tangan Hyukkie menggamit lengan Kyuhyun, memberinya cengiran, "Ya ampun begitu saja kau marah. Kau mau keningmu itu berkerut sebelum waktunya hmm?"

"Berkerut?" Kyuhyun memandang Hyukkie tak mengerti.

Hyukkie menghela napas, kau tahu kan sebuah pepatah mengatakan orang jenius dan gila itu bedanya tipis. Seperti sahabatnya yang satu ini, dia jenius, tapi kadang hal sederhana semacam candaan membuatnya berpikir keras seharian.

"Maksudnya kau cepat tua KYUHYUN. Salah satu tanda tua adalah kulit berkeriput! Aishhhh kapan kau akan bisa mengerti candaanku... hiks..."

Giliran Hyukkie yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Segera di kejarnya Hyukkie, di rangkulnya bahu Hyukkie yang kecil dan mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama. Sedetik kemudian Hyukkie sudah lupa akan kemarahannya dan ia malah asyik bercerita lagi. Ini lah yang Kyuhyun suka dari Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus membaca berita pagi itu. Dunia semakin hancur, mana mungkin ada anak yang membunuh ibunya? Orang yang melahirkannya? Kalau pun sebenci itu, tak mungkin sampai membunuh kan? Tapi matanya terbuka lebar ketika didapatinya nama sekolahnya ada dalam cuplikan berita itu?

Anak sekolahnya yang melakukan? Kyuhyun kini berkonsentrasi membaca berita di situs berita internet itu. Sementara hanya inisial yang diberikan JW. Kyuhyun tak punya bayangan siapa orang itu, lebih karena dia kan tak punya banyak teman di sekolah. Mungkin Hyukkie tahu. Mengingat itu, Kyuhyun mempercepat sarapannya dan segera berangkat sekolah tentunya setelah berpamitan pada _Umma_nya.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, sekolah begitu ramai. Semua sedang asyik menggosipkan ini. Tak Kyuhyun kira di sekolah nya ini, lingkungan tempatnya belajar, ada monster yang tega membunuh ibu kandungnya. Sekolah pasti mendapat cap buruk setelah ini. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Hyukkie yang kelihatannya sedang termenung di depan kelasnya. Ya kelas mereka memang berbeda.

"Hyukkie... kau sudah dengar berita itu?"

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun makin mendekat. Kyuhyun bahkan bersimpuh agar bisa jelas menatap wajah Hyukkie yang menunduk, dan ia tersentak ketika melihat butiran air mata berjatuhan dan membasahi paha Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun segera merengkuh Hyukkie ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu sahabatnya sejak masa kecil ini memang sangat perasa. Dia pasti sedih karena berita itu. Kadang berita-berita kriminal yang tak berkaitan dengannya saja bisa membuat Hyukkie bersedih, apalagi kali ini ada kaitannya dengan sekolah mereka.

"Sudah... ingat ini bukan salahmu. Dunia tak bisa ada dikendalimu. Kita hanya bisa semampu kita saja mendamaikan dunia."

"Pa... pasti.. bu.. bukan dia ... Kk.. kyu.."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'bukan dia' berulang-ulang tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau kenal padanya?"

Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Baiklah tenangkan dirimu dulu ya. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti ya."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia juara kelas?"

Hyukkie mengangguk, dia sudah agak tenang sekarang. Karena sekolah sedikit tidak efektif, Kyuhyun membawa Hyukkie ke perpustakaan.

"Dia baik Kyu. Aku yakin. Dia bahkan bilang pengen jadi juara umum sepertimu agar bisa membanggakan _Umma_nya. Mana mungkin dia membunuh... nya? Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada kesalah pahaman."

Kyuhyun percaya pada Hyukkie, tapi.. tapi kadang Hyukkie terlalu naif. Dia selalu mengutamakan pemikiran dari sisi perasaan, bukan logika. Di mata Hyukkie semua orang selalu baik.

"Kyu... bantu aku!" Hyukkie menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun ketika tak didengarnya jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Hah?"

"Bantu aku untuk buktikan dia tak bersalah. Aku mohon."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Tapi aku bukan detektif. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Hyukkie menatap Kyuhyun lama, "Kau tahu kenapa kau diciptakan pintar? Bukan hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Kau harusnya menggunakan kepintaranmu juga dalam jalan yang benar. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memikirkan berbagai cara. Bukankah soal tersulit yang tak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini bahkan di kota ini yang mampu menyelesaikannya, tapi kau bisa. Seandainya aku dianugerahi otak sepertimu, aku akan menjadi penolong bagi semua orang."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Semua yang Hyukkie katakan benar. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua anak SMA itu datang ke kantornya. Yang satu adiknya dan yang satu lagi musuh bebuyutannya tentu saja. Anak sok tahu yang selalu dekat-dekat adiknya, dan membuat adiknya yang super manis itu lebih dekat pada anak itu daripada dirinya yang sudah jelas kakak kandungnya sendiri. Lalu Kangin teringat kejadian sebelum ini. Ya mereka datang pasti untuk itu.

"Kalian pasti ingin menanyakan tentang anak yang membunuh ibunya itu kan?"

Hyukkie mengangguk, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memandang Kangin.

"Dia mengaku kalau dia memang membunuh ibunya."

Hyukkie membulatkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun meskipun sama kagetnya tetap tak ada yang berubah di ekspresi wajahnya. Padahal Kyu berharap ada penyangkalan, jadi dia bisa mulai memikirkan banyak cara untuk membela. Tapi kalau begini tak ada yang bisa dibela kan?

"Dia... dia tak mungkin membunuh Hyung..." suara Hyukkie mulai sengau lagi, dia menahan tangisnya.

"Dia temanmu?" Kangin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie mengangguk, "Dia teman sekelasku Hyung. Dia baik, aku tahu itu.. dia tak mungkin bahkan sekedar memukul orang, apalagi membunuh ibunya sendiri."

Kangin menghela napas, sebelum keluar dari kursinya. Ia lalu mendekat dan sedikit berlutut di usapnya bahu Hyukkie. Adik semata wayangnya itu, ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasanya. Tapi kadang perasaan menumpulkan logika kan? Kangin hidup lebih lama dengan hidup lebih keras. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana dunia sesungguhnya.

"Hyukkie... kau tahu kadang penampilan itu menipu. Coba kau lihat isi penjara ini. Penjahat yang bertato atau berpenampilan menyeramkan sebenarnya mereka hanya penjahat tingkat bawah yang kejahatannya berupa pencurian kecil. Tapi penjahat sebenarnya, yang membunuh tampa ampun, sebenarnya mereka malah tak terlihat seperti penjahat. Penampilan mereka seperti orang terpelajar dan cara berbicara mereka kedengaran cerdas. Hyung bukan tak mempercayaimu, tapi kadang kau harus bisa menerima hal seperti ini ya..."

Kangin ingat pelaku ini memang berpenampilan rapih bahkan tampan. Dan ya terlihat sekali cerdas. Tapi kangin tahu, banyak penampilan menipu. Ia pernah membaca tentang pembunuh-pembunuh tersadis dan ya mereka bahkan tak tampak seperti pembunuh sama sekali.

Hyukkie menatap Kangin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tapi dia tak seperti itu Hyung.. aku tahu.. aku bisa bedakan mana penjahat dan mana bukan..."

Kangin menoleh pada Kyuhyun, berusaha meminta bantuan. Ia rasa Kyuhyun memang lebih baik dalam menyampaikan kata-kata pada Hyukkie. Ya sebenci apapun pada Kyuhyun ia tetap harus mengakui itu.

"Hyukkie... tadinya aku pikir dia menolak. Kalau seperti itu memang bisa dicari tahu kebenarannya. Tapi kalau dia mengakui..." Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Hyukkie ganti menatapnya.

"Kau juga tak percaya padaku..."

Pandangan terluka itu mau tak mau mengalahkan Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya padamu. Selalu. Baiklah, Kangin, bisakah kau menceritakan kronologisnya?"

Kangin? Kening Kangin berdenyut, tapi ia tak bisa membalas kekurang ajaran Kyuhyun di saat wajah adiknya selayu itu.

"Kemarin kami mendapat telepon, terjadi pembunuhan. Kami segera ke sana. Di sana kami mendapati tersangka sedang menangis di samping mayat ibunya. Yang menelpon adalah tetangga mereka yang biasa datang ke sana. Katanya ketika datang dia mendapati tersangka sedang menutup wajah ibunya dengan bantal."

Kangin diam sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi dua orang di depannya. "Kami membawa tersangka dan sebagian memeriksa TKP. Dari hasil interogasi, dia langsung mengakui. Hasil TKP terdapat sidik jari pelaku di bantal itu dan ya korban meninggal karena kehabisan napas."

"Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, seandainya dia menolak, mungkin akan dilakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Tapi kalau tersangka sudah mengakui, kami harus apa?"

Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi dia akan dihukum?"

"Sebenarnya ini masih jadi perdebatan. Dia dihukum atau tidak juga tak ada bedanya. Korban sudah tidak ada, dan tak ada yang menjadi penuntut. Lebih-lebih korban adalah ibu sendiri satu-satunya keluarga dari tersangka. Sebenarnya tak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini, dan tak ada yang diuntungkan juga. Dalam hukum belum diatur, tapi kalau pun dia dikembalikan tentunya masyarakat di sana takkan menerima kan?"

Sesaat hening. Tak ada yang tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Apa?" Kangin menatap Hyukkie dengan senyum manis.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya..."

Kyuhyun dan Kangin saling menatap.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia hanya menunduk. Bahkan seakan sedang tak ada di sana. Matanya bengkak, Hyukkie yakin itu karena menangis tak henti. Meski saat ini dia sedang tak menangis, entah kenapa Hyukkie yakin di hatinya dia sedang menangis. Meski mereka tidak pada tahapan sahabat, Hyukkie bahkan dari sekilas mata bisa tahu dia bukan orang seperti itu.

"Jin Woo..."

Dia akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Hyukkie. Lalu tersentak, sepertinya baru sadar kalau itu adalah Hyukkie.

"Bukan kau kan?"

Mata Jin Woo mulai berkaca, dia menatap Hyukkie seolah tatapannya lah yang ia wakilkan untuk bicara.

"Itu bukan kau... aku tahu kita bukan sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi dalam pertemuan atau perbincangan singkat kita, aku bisa tahu orang seperti apa kau ini. Kau tak mungkin menghancurkan impian membanggakan ibumu sendiri apalagi sampai melakukan itu... itu bukan kau..."

Jin Woo mulai menangis sekarang, bahunya bergetar. Matanya mengeluarkan air deras. Meski tanpa suara.

"Jawablah... agar aku bisa membelamu..." lirih, Hyukkie benar-benar memohon.

Jin woo kembali menunduk. "A... aku... aku membun... membunuhnya... Hyukkie..."

Mulut Hyukkie terbuka. Ia putus asa sekarang. Apa feelingnya benar-benar salah.

"Kau... kau bohong... KAU BOHONG JINWOO YAAA..."

Kepala itu perlahan terangkat, matanya menemukan mata Hyukkie yang sama basahnya. "Kau harus tahu aku mencintainya, tapi aku membunuhnya." Tak ada lagi tangis. Matanya mengisyaratkan penyesalan yang dalam. "Biarkan aku mendapat hukumanku. Kumohon."

Hyukkie tak tahan lagi ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari, diabaikannya Kyuhyun yang hendak mencegahnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dunia mengkhianatinya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin dan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang. Pemandangan yang aneh sebenarnya tapi mengingat kejadian ini amat darurat tak apa lah berdamai sesaat.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" Kangin memulai pembicaraan.

"Haaahh aku tak tahu. Seandainya dia menyangkal, aku bisa saja langsung percaya dia bukan pelakunya."

"Justru itu anehnya, kenapa dia langsung mengakui perbuatannya?" Kangin mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Tentu saja karena dia merasa bersalah. Aku saja ketika mendengar pertama kali hal ini, langsung merasa ini bukan manusia tapi iblis. Lalu ketika Hyukkie bercerita tentang dia. Pertahananku mulai goyah. Hanya sekarang apa alasannya dia tak bersalah? Ah iya sudahkah kau tanyakan alasan dia membunuh ibunya?"

"Sementara ini belum, dia belum terlihat rilex... Pengakuannya sementara jadi pegangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?" mereka berdua serempak memandang Hyukkie yang terlihat melamun di depan kepolisian.

Kyuyuh mengeluarkan napas keras, "Serahkan padaku."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatai Hyukkie. Sementara Kangin hanya mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Kau mau begini terus?" seperti biasa dengan nada datar malah cenderung sinis, orang yang baru pertama kali berbincang dengan Kyuhyun pasti langsung merasa Kyuhyun orang yang dingin dan kejam.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Hyukkie. "Ayo ikut!"

Barulah Hyukkie menoleh. "Ikut?"

"Kalau kau begitu ingin membuktikan dia tak bersalah, kita harus memulai penyelidikan."

Mata Hyukkie berbinar dan senyumnya terkembang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya dia anak baik. Dia tak pernah lelah mengurus ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Aku dan ibunya sahabat baik sejak dahulu. Kalau Jinwoo sekolah aku yang sesekali menengok. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Jin Woo bisa sampai seperti itu..."

Ini adalah _ahjuma_ yang melaporkan Jin Woo dulu.

"Ibunya JinWoo sakit apa _ahjuma_?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Komplikasi, dia punya darah tinggi, lambung, bahkan entah apa lagi. Tapi dia tak pernah mau ke rumah sakit. Padahal aku tahu betapa sakitnya ia. Selalu saja ada alasan agar tidak ke rumah sakit. Padahal beberapa kali aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang sumbangan dengan tetangga."

Hyukkie termenung. Apa karena ini? Ia teringat sebuah percakapan singkat, saat itu guru sedikit telat masuk kelas. Kebetulan bangku Hyukkie di depan Jin Woo.

"_Hyukkie... apa benar juara umum mendapat hadiah uang?"_

_Hyukkie menoleh dan mengangguk. "Iya, Kyuhyun sampai membelikanku sebuah baju basket yang mahal. Kenapa?"_

_Jin Woo menggeleng hanya saja matanya lebih bercahaya. _

"Gomawo. _Ahjuma_." Hyukkie berdiri. Dan membungkuk dalam, Kyuhyun menatap Hyukkie tak mengerti, apalagi ketika Hyukkie menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari sana. "Ah iya satu lagi _ahjuma_, aku yakin Jin Woo bukan pembunuh. Bukan!"

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Hyukkie menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang interogasi seperti biasa, hening dan dingin. Kangin duduk berhadapan dengan Jinwoo. Baiklah setelah melihat lebih dekat, Kangin mulai bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie. Orang ini terlalu lemah untuk jadi pembunuh. Dari sorot wajahnya bahkan Kangin bisa melihat sorot Hyukkie. Mereka sepertinya berkepribadian sama.

"Kalau memang kau pembunuhnya, apa alasanmu?"

"Aku.. aku kesal karena dia tak henti merengek karena sakitnya." Matanya menatap Kangin, meski begitu tatapannya kosong.

"Bagaimana caramu membunuhnya?"

Terlihat sekali Jinwoo tersentak dan sorot wajahnya mengelam, "Aku ... aku... membekap wajahnya dengan bantal."

"Dari hasil interogasi dengan tetangga sekitar rumah kalian, berhasil ditemukan kesimpulan, kau bukan orang yang suka marah-marah dan selalu terlihat melayani ibumu dengan sabar. Mereka bahkan tak percaya kau akan melakukan pembunuhan. Bahkan orang yang melaporkanmu dulu sekalipun. Dia menelepon polisi karena refleks dan kaget."

"Orang bisa berubah kan. Aku menyimpan semua kesalku sampai hari itu aku tak tahan lagi." Keras kepala.

Hyukkie yang menyaksikan itu dari ruangan lain yang mempunyai cermin terbalik, tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruang interogasi dengan Kyuhyun di belakanganya.

"KAU BOHONG JIN WOO!"

Jinwoo tak menoleh pandangannya masih lurus dan kosong.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras seperti ini?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hyukkie mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Jinwoo, " Kalau kau begini semua perjuanganmu sia-sia. Bukankah kau ingin..."

"Membanggakan ibuku?" Jinwoo menoleh pada Hyukkie dan tersenyum sinis, "Membanggakan dia yang sudah tak ada?"

Benar. Hyukkie terdiam di tempatnya, itu poin yang benar sekali. "Tapi..."

"Kau tahu kisah laba-laba Stegodyphus? Aku menemukannya di buku perpustakaan. Dia meletakkan telur anaknya di sarangnya. Menjaganya dengan baik hingga mereka menetas. Memberi makan ketika akhirnya mereka menetas, bahkan tak peduli dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah sebulan, dia... dia membiarkan anak-anaknya membunuhnya."

Tak ada yang berkata, bahkan mereka tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Di sana tak ada penjelasan kenapa ibunya seakan membiarkan dirinya dibunuh? Kau tahu? Aku baru sadar sekarang. Laba-laba itu tak ubahnya seperti ibuku, dia melakukan segalanya agar aku bisa sekolah aku tetap hidup, mengorbankan dirinya dan sakitnya. Lalu ketika tahu dia sudah tua dan tak mungkin disembuhkan dan nantinya hanya akan menjadi beban, ia membiarkan anaknya membunuhnya."

Kali ini hening karena mereka sedang menyerap semua perkataan.

"Kalian.. kalian yang kaya takkan mengerti. Kalian mengeluh tentang kasih sayang? Kalian menghamburkan uang, berfoya-foya, dan menjadikan alasan kurang kasih sayang sebagai penyebabnya. Hahahaaa kalian tahu aku iri pada kalian. Kalau aku kaya, aku akan lebih peka pada sekitar. Aku akan berusaha membanggakan _Umma_, tak apa dia sibuk asal dia sehat."

Semakin terdiam. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tertohok, dia termasuk orang kaya yang seperti itu. Ya itu dia. Marah-marah karena kesibukan Ibu dan ayahnya.

"Jadi... Hyukkie... kau tahu aku tak menyangka kau sampai sejauh ini demi aku. _Gomawo_. Tapi.. tapi biarkan aku mendapat hukuman ini. Aku ... aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat ini. Aku secara tak langsung membunuhnya kan? Karena dia sampai sakit dan tak bisa ke rumah sakit karena aku. Dan... lagipula... kau tahu... banyak orang yang mendapat pencerahan setelah dipenjara."

Hyukkie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku tak mau kembali ke rumah. Dan aku tak punya siapapun untuk pulang. Jadi biarkan aku di sini."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa bicara. Hanya hati mereka yang bicara. Siapa yang salah sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kesimpulannya siapa yang membenamkan bantal itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Kangin. Hyukkie kembali melamun, kali ini mereka ada di rumah Kangin dan Hyukkie.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Mungkin ibunya sendiri, kemudian Jinwoo menemukannya dan berusaha mengambil bantal itu. Kedua Jinwoo yang melakukannya dengan permohonan ibunya. Entah yang mana, aku bahkan tak tega melanjutkan interogasi. Dia anak baik dan aku yakin dia akan bangkit. Hanya saat ini biarkan dia begitu."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hiburlah dia!" Kangin menghela napas, ia buruk soal menghibur. Kyuhyun mengangguk dia segera mendekat pada Hyukkie yang rupanya sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Kau akan menyebarkan berita kalau dia tak bersalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap tulisan di layar.

Hyukkie menggeleng. "Peristiwa hari ini, esok hari akan dianggap peristiwa yang berlalu. Bahkan bulan depan mungkin sudah dilupakan. Orang-orang saat ini tak lagi heran dengan peristiwa kriminal. Mereka bahkan bisa dengan santai melihat berita pembunuhan sadis sambil makan." Terdengar nada kemarahan dalam ucapan itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, " Kau orang hebat Kyu, kalau nanti kau jadi orang besar. Jadilah orang bijak. Aku... aku mungkin takkan pernah menjadi orang besar. Hanya ini yang kubisa. Aku akan menyebarkan tentang pentingnya kedamaian dunia lewat tulisan. Mungkin hanya segelintir yang membacanya atau malah tak ada yang membaca sama sekali. Tapi hanya ini yang kubisa."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Hyukkie. "Mari kita berjuang bersama... kalau tak ada yang membacanya, aku yang membacanya... dan aku akan jadi orang besar seperti harapanmu."

Hyukkie semakin melebarkan senyumnya, sementara diam-diam di belakangnya Kangin tersenyum. Dia juga akan jadi orang seperti itu. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Hmmm ini lah. Hasil dari galau melihat berita di TV. Betapa mengerikan sifat manusia saat ini. **

**Mungkin tak banyak yang membaca, tapi seperti yang Hyukkie bilang di atas. Setidaknya saya sudah berusaha lewat jalan yang saya bisa. **

**Ah iya niatnya ini akan jadi series. Jadi tiap seriesnya ada satu masalah yang akan dipecahkan oleh Kyuhyuk yang dibantu Kangin dan mungkin juga personel SUJU lain. Tentunya kalau ada yang mau baca hihihihi**

**The last, bagi anda yang membaca dan meripiu terimakasih banyak. ^^**


	2. Operasi Plastik

Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie asyik berbincang sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Ini sudah hampir tiga bulan dan sekolah sudah bisa mengatasi guncangan akibat kejadian dulu itu. Sekolah tetap ramai, para siswa tak jadi pindah. Ternyata diam-diam kejadian sebenarnya tersebar, meski hanya berupa rumor tak jelas. Entahlah.

Tapi hari ini kembali terlihat kerumunan-kerumunan. Sepertinya mereka asyik bergosip. Kyuhyun yang memang tak begitu pedulian, merangkul bahu Hyukkie, mengajaknya menjauh dari obrolan apapun itu. Hyukkie sebenarnya ingin tahu, tapi ia tak bisa menolak rangkulan Kyuhyun. Dengan bibir mengerucut, ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik Kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di kelas Hyukkie dan memastikan Hyukkie duduk di bangkunya dengan benar, Kyuhyun melambai dan pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Hyukkie menghela napas, sebenarnya ia merasa tak perlu lagi diperlakukan begitu oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi ya.. kembali ia tak bisa menolak. Ini sudah semacam rutinitas mereka sejak kecil.

"Hyukkie... kau tahu ada anak artis yang sekolah di sini loh..."

Hyukkie menyeringai –ternyata ia tak perlu penasaran lama-lama-, segera Hyukkie menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Lalu tentunya Hyukkie menjadi pendengar setia tentang berita terbaru yang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Sesekali menimpalinya hanya bentuk perhatian saja, Hyukkie tak suka balas bergosip. Bel memutus perbincangan hot pagi itu. Seongsangnim masuk dengan seorang murid laki-laki yang menunduk dalam.

"Itu dia Hyukkie..." terdengar lagi bisikan di belakangnya.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ini yang ia tak suka kalau mendengarkan gosip, karena meski niatnya hanya ingin tahu tetap saja sedikit banyak ia terpengaruhi juga. Hyukkie berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tentang anak baru itu.

Tapi... ya.. benar ada aneh dengan siswa ini.

.

.

.

.

**Reason (Lembar ke dua)**

**By Ciezie**

**Seluruh pemain bukan milik saya. Hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fiksi yang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. **

"**Selalu ada alasan di balik peristiwa. Tentu saja tak selamanya itu alasan baik, kadang percaya tidak percaya alasan buruk lah yang ada karena manusia telah kehilangan sebagian sisi manusianya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namanya Ricky..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk meski sambil tetap makan. Tentu saja mereka sedang ada di kantin dan kali ini Hyukkie lah yang jadi pembicara, sedangkan Kyuhyun sang pendengar.

"Orangnya imut Kyu... matanya keciiiiill seperti celengengan..."

Kyuhyun sedikit membeku, tapi ketika menoleh pada Hyukkie, anak itu masih asyik bercerita dengan polos. Kyuhyun meneruskan makannya sambil sesekali pikirannya menerawang.

"Tapi dia hanya diam sepanjang pelajaran. Tadi juga ketika istirahat dia tidak keluar Kyu. Aku ingin mengajak, tapi.. takutnya aku disangka.. ya ingin mendekatinya karena latar belakangnya itu..."

Ricky seperti cerita Hyukkie adalah anak dari pasangan artis terkenal. Sandra Park dan Park Jin. Pasangan suami istri ini laris di drama-drama Korea, meski kebanyakan hanya sebagai peran pembantu. Selain itu mereka juga cukup pandai dalam membawakan acara.

Sebelum memutuskan menikah mereka sempat menyangkal tentang kedekatan mereka. Meski sering dipasangkan dalam berbagai drama korea atau pun acara reality show, tapi mereka tetap mengaku hanya sebagai rekan kerja. Sampai ya pada akhirnya mereka mungkin tak sanggup lagi menutupi. Maka mereka pun _go public_ tentang hubungan mereka, lalu melakukan pernikahan.

Awalnya karir mereka merosot, tapi mereka pasangan yang tak kenal menyerah dan jadilah mereka bisa membangun karirnya. Tapi belum lama mereka bisa menikmati ketenaran, muncul lagi masalah baru, ya soal anak mereka itu. Menurut gosip yang beredar, anak itu sama sekali tak mirip kedua orang tuanya, yang berarti kalau tidak hasil adopsi anak itu adalah hasil perselingkuhan Sandra Park.

"Harus kuakui dia memang tidak mirip Kyu.. tapi kan... pasti ada penjelasan ilmiahnya Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya, sejujurnya ia sudah kehilangan selera makan dari tadi. Tapi kalau ia tiba-tiba menghentikan makan, Hyukkienya yang perasa itu pasti akan banyak bertanya dan Kyuhyun tak suka berbohong apalagi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bisa jadi, kadang gen itu melintas generasi. Bisa jadi dia mirip kakek atau buyutnya. Dalam beberapa kasus pernah terjadi seperti itu."

Kyuhyun melihat Hyukkie tersenyum cerah, "Kalau aku bisa akrab dengannya akan kukatakan itu padanya Kyu..."

Kyu hanya tersenyum, selalu temannya yang satu itu memang tak bisa melihat orang yang bersedih tanpa ingin ikut campur di dalamnya dengan maksud membahagiakan mereka. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Hyukkie. Pelan ia berbisik.

"Tapi ingat..."

"Dunia tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku..." potong Hyukkie membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku sudah hapal kata-katamu itu."

"Tapi kau tetap tak bisa memahami maknanya kan?" Kyu mengacak rambut Hyukkie, membuatnya langsung mengerucutkan bibir tentu saja.

"Kauuu..." ucapan Hyukkie terhenti ketika dilihatnya Ricky yang berjalan melewati kantin. Hyukkie menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. "Itu dia Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menatap Ricky sampai tak terlihat. Diam-diam ia menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya punya teori lain yang enggan ia sampaikan pada Hyukkie. Mungkin, ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu yang juga Kyuhyun lakukan.

.

.

.

.

"Eh maaf saya kira tak ada orang..."

Sosok itu tergagap dan begitu pun Hyukkie.

"Emmm Ricky... ssi... ma.. maaf.. saya..."

Tak Hyukkie sangka Ricky tersenyum manis. "Tak apa.. kau memerlukan obat? Aku hanya.. emmm sedikit lelah jadi ya aku ikut istirahat di sini..."

Hyukkie akhirnya masuk. Setelah meyakinkan diri tak ada maksud apa-apa dalam dirinya. Tak ada. Dia hanya ingin berteman dengan tulus.

"Aku hanya mengambil obat merah, tadi ada yang terjatuh..."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah iya... lanjutkan istirahatnya. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hyukkie setelah menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

Hyukkie balas senyum dan membungkuk. Sebelum pintu tertutup Hyukkie dapat melihat senyum itu memudar dari wajah Ricky.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie bertemu lagi dengan Ricky ketika pulang sekolah. Ricky sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sepertinya menunggu jemputan, sedangkan Hyukkie juga menunggu Kyuhyun yang selalu saja ada urusan ketika semua murid sudah pulang. Hyukkie memberanikan diri untuk menyapa lagi.

"Hai.. kau menunggu jemputan?"

Ricky menoleh, setelah sesaat hanya menatap Hyukkie, ia lalu tersenyum. "Begitulah. Emmm kau?"

"Aku menunggu teman. Kami biasa pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Dan dia selalu saja ada urusan di tiap jam sekolah berakhir. Menyebalkan."

Ricky tersenyum, "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Hah?" Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati pandangan redup Ricky.

"Menyenangkan kalau punya teman sedekat itu. Yang bisa dibagi apapun bersama."

Hyukkie tersenyum. "Kadang menyebalkan. Tapi ya lebih banyak menyenangkan. Emmm kau juga pasti punya teman kan?"

Ricky mengalihkan pandangan ke atas langit yang warnanya sendu. "Aku... aku tak punya. Dulu aku kira aku punya. Tapi teman takkan pergi ketika temannya mendapat masalah kan?"

Hyukkie mengerti, mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan Ricky pindah sekolah. Gosip itu memang meledak belakangan ini. Dulu mereka keluarga yang terlihat normal dan bahagia. Hyukkie pernah melihat seluruh keluarga itu diwawancara dan mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Dan tak ada orang yang menangkap ketidak miripan Ricky dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah mengapa belakangan baru beredar soal ini.

"Hmmm mungkin mereka hanya terkejut dan tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu."

Ricky menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin..."

"Ah iya..." sebenarnya Hyukkie ragu mengatakan ini, tapi ia benar-benar ingin menghibur wajah kuyu itu. "Kau tahu kadang gen itu melintas generasi. Mungkin kau mirip dengan kakek atau kakek buyutmu."

Ricky terlihat membeku dan Hyukkie langsung memaki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tapi tak lama Ricky menoleh dan mendekat. Giliran Hyukkie yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau mau jadi temanku Hyukkie?"

"Hah?"

Hyukkie buru-buru mengangguk dan bersyukur Ricky sama sekali tak marah dengan kekurangajarannya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau cemberut Kyu?"

Kyuhyun asyik menonton TV dan mengabaikan Hyukkie.

"Yaaaa... sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkanku?"

Hyukkie mendekat dan meletakkan minuman dan makanan ringan yang dibawanya dari dapur ke atas meja. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan Ricky dan semuanya sudah kuceritakan padamu. Sama sekali tak ada yang kurahasiakan." Jelas Hyukkie ketika masih tak juga terdengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie mendesah dan meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia selalu tak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja sesaat aku takut kau melupakanku setelah akrab dengannya."

Hyukkie langsung tegak lagi. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang berkespresi serius. Berarti ia benar-benar jujur.

"Kenapa aku begitu?"

"Ricky kaya, terkenal dan anak artis."

Hyukkie menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun yang langsung meringis dan memberinya death glare.

"Kau pikir aku orang seperti itu?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mengendur, "Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya ketakutan pribadiku."

Hyukkie mendekat dan merangkul Kyuhyun. "Kau sahabat sejatiku mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Soal Ricky aku hanya bersahabat dengannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu ketika bertemu dengan Ricky di gerbang, Hyukkie segera melambai lalu ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya enggan, tapi Hyukkie mengatakan kalau tak ingin cemburu dan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, lebih baik ikut berteman juga.

"Ini Kyuhyun…."

Kyuhyun member senyum (kalau itu bisa dibilang senyum) lalu membungkuk kilat.

"Salam kenal. Bolehkan aku juga jadi temanmu."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menoleh dan menatap Ricky. Detik itu juga semua perasaan cemburu itu menguap. Ricky benar-benar terlihat baik dan ya rapuh. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas Hyukkie. Kyuhyun menyadari begitu banyak orang yang berdesis-desis selama mereka berjalan.

"Aku akan ke sini, ketika istirahat nanti." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Hyukkie seperti biasa, kemudian melambai pada Ricky dan bergegas keluar dari sana. Tidak, ia tidak pergi ke kelas, ada yang harus dia pastikan. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju laboratorium komputer.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka jarang di rumah. Setiap pulang selalu bertengkar. Aku jadi tak suka ada di rumah." Ricky mungkin menceritakan itu lebih karena dia sudah lelah dengan hidupnya.

Mereka sedang ada di rumah Hyukkie.

"Bahkan beberapa kali aku mendengar mereka mengatakan soal perceraian. Kalian tahu dunia selebritis tak seindah yang terlihat. Penuh perjuangan, kehilangan banyak waktu. Tapi dulu aku bisa menerima semuanya. Karena selelah apapun mereka akan pulang dan menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke kamarku, memberi ciuman selamat malam yang amat terlambat. Setiapa ada acara sekolah, sesibuk apapun mereka tak pernah mengabaikannya. Mereka selalu datang dan aku bangga ketika teman-temanku banyak bertanya soal orang tuaku."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali segera mengatakan hasil temuannya, agar sedikit berkuarang raut kesedihan di wajah Ricky, tapi ia tak tahu dari mana harus memulainya, terlebih seperti yang kalian tahu Kyuhyun tak pandai berbahasa halus.

Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur ketika Hyukkie memeluk bahu Ricky, hal yang mustahil dilakukannya. Ricky terlihat tenang sekarang.

"Kalian mau membantuku?"

Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memandang Ricky.

"Aku ingin menyatukan mereka lagi. Aku yakin Mommy bukan orang yang akan berbuat perselingkuhan. Alasan satu-satunya adalah, aku .. ya mungkin aku adalah anak adopsi. Kalau itu benar, aku takkan marah pada mereka, aku akan pergi dan membiarkan mereka bersatu dan berbahagia tanpa kehadiranku."

Ah.. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. "Kau anak mereka." Ucapnya sedikit keras di luar kesadarannya.

"Hah?" Hyukkie dan Ricky serempak menolah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya, dan mengotak-atiknya sejenak. Setelah itu mengangsurkan laptop itu pada Hyukkie dan Ricky. Mereka berdua segera membaca apa yang tersaji di layar. Setelah selesai kembali menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Biar kujelaskan dari awal. Ketika mendengar kasusmu ini, entah kenapa aku langsung berpendapat ini, meski aku tak yakin. Kau tahu kan Hyukkie, aku sempat melakukan operasi sebelum ini?"

Hyukkie mengernyit sesaat mengingat-ingat. "Operasi lipatan mata?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak menyesalinya, aku terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Tapi seandainya boleh diulang, aku tak ingin melakukan itu. Kalau pun aku harus melakukannya itu hanya karena keadaan darurat saja."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan artikel itu dan orang tuaku?" Ricky masih tak mengerti sambungannya.

"Mereka berdua melakukan operasi plastic."

"Kalau ibuku ya… dia hanya memperbaiki sedikit mata dan hidungnya. Dan dia sudah mengakui itu di depan publik sebagaimana ditulis artikel tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ini hanya dugaanku, jadi kita perlu penyelidikan lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi kurasa ayahmu juga melakukan operasi. Kau mewarisi wajahnya mungkin, wajahnya yang dulu."

Ricky tersentak, ia mengernyit memandang Kyuhyun. "Hah? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum mulai menjelaskan.

"Ketika aku mencari tahu soal ibumu, aku menemukan banyak sekali referensi. Berbeda dengan ketika aku mencari tahu soal ayahmu, semua referensi hanya menunjukan dirinya dari remaja hingga saat ini. Masa lalunya hanya rumor-rumor tak berbukti yang beredar. Tak ada poto masa lalunya, tak ada sama sekal. Kecuali poto-poti ketika ia bayi. Yang belum terlihat bentuk mukanya. "

Ricky terhenyak di kursinya. Hyukkie langsung mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Aku tahu alasannya apa. Sama seperti saat aku melakukan operasi mungkin, dan mungkin juga dia menyesalinya sekarang." Desis Kyuhyun lebih karena tak ingin Ricky kecewa pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti soal itu. Aku takkan marah padanya. Aku punya ide untuk membuktikannya."

.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke rumah nenek Ricky di sebuah desa. Sangat sulit membujuk neneknya untuk memperlihatkan poto-poto ayah Ricky tapi setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya dia diizinkan melihat. Meski Kyuhyun sudah menebak sebelumnya ia tetap terhenyak sendiri dengan kenyataan.

Mata Ricky tak mirip dengan ayahnya tapi selain itu semuanya persis sama. Wajahnya lonjong, sebenarnya wajah yang jarang di miliki orang Korea asli, yang biasanya berstruktur kotak. Wajahnya memang jauh berbeda dengan wajah saat ini. Sekarang rahangnya tegas dengan hidung mancung dan mata bulat.

"Dia selalu menangis ketika pulang sekolah karena dikira perempuan. Wajahnya memang terlalu halus. Dia meminta Halmeoni untuk mengoperasi wajahnya agar terlihat lebih laki-laki. Halmeoni sebenarnya tak setuju, tapi ya lidah manusia memang kejam, dia tak tahan dengan semua ejekan, hatinya halus. Maka Halmeoni dan Harabeoji mengumpulkan uang, bahkan dia pun sampai akhirya uang itu cukup dan terjadilah itu. Lalu kami semua pindah dari desa dulu. Memulai hidup baru."

Ricky diam, tapi matanya sangat merah.

"Jangan benci dia, dia sama menderitanya, bahkan dia juga mengakui tetap saja ada ejekan walau wajahnya seperti sekarang, Sebenarnya hatinya lah yang harus kuat. Dia bilang begitu."

Ricky mendekat dan memeluk Neneknya erat. "Aku mencintainya Halmeonie. Aku mencintai Umma dan Appa. Aku takkan membenci mereka."

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka banyak diam, asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hyukkie seperti biasa tak bisa menahan pikirannya untuk berkelan jauh. Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Ketidak puasan sifat manusia akan fisiknya? Atau orang-orang yang suka menilai fisik? Seandainya semua orang bisa menerima orang lain apa adanya, atau setidaknya tidak melakukan ejekan fisik, mungkin takkan ada orang yang berfikiran ingin merubah fisik yang sudah pemberian dari Nya.

Hyukkie sama sekali tak menyalahkan orang-orang yang melakukan operasi plastic itu. Mereka punya alasan kan? Tapi tetap ia juga tak bisa setuju. BUkankah semua sudah diciptakan sesuai takarannya? Tapi di sisi lain orang-orang pasti ingin terlihat lebih cantik, lebih baik. Apalagi pemikiran barat yang menyerbu tanpa ampun. Kecantikan versi mereka, adalah kecantikan fisik.

"Aku punya ide untuk menyatukan mereka lagi. Kalian mau membantuku?" ucapan Ricky menyadarkan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie serempak mengangguk. Ricky tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandra Park memasuki Restaurant mewah itu dengan sedikit penyamaran, kaca mata tebal juga topi lebar menutupi wajahnya. Di sebuah sudut, terlihat seseorang yang berpenampilan tak beda jauh darinya sedang duduk. Dia mendekat.

Orang itu berdiri dan untuk sesaat mereka hanya melakukan itu sampai kemudian mereka berpelukan erat. Sandra menangis di bahu Park Jin suaminya. Betapa ia rindu suasana seperti ini.

"Aku takkan membencimu, takkan pernah, aku tak hanya mencintai fisikmu. AKu mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih dan maaf untuk semuanya." Balas Park Jin.

Sementara itu di sudut lain tiga remaja sedang memandangi pemandangan itu dengan haru. Rencana mereka sukses. Kalian mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Ricky mengirim e mail pada Park Jin atas nama Sandra dan sebaliknya.

Di email Park Jin, diceritakan semuanya tentang operasi dan alasannya. Tak lupa juga permohonan maaf. Sebaliknya di email Sandra, diceritakan bahwa Sandra sudah tahu soal itu dan tetap akan menerima Park Jin apa adanya.

Ya memang ada sedikit kebohongan, tapi ini kebohongan yang dibolehkan? Lagipula hasilnya baik kan dan sesuai isi dari surar elektronik itu. Ricky memeluk dua sahabat barunya dan berulang-ulang mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

KyuHyuk yang baru pulang dari main bola terdiam di ruang TV. Umma Hyukkie sedang menonton berita dengan sapu tangan di wajahnya. Terdengar isakan kecil. Hyukkie tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan begitu sebaliknya. Rencana mereka berhasil.

Tayangan itu tentang konferensi pers keluarga park. Mereka dengan besar hati menjelaskan semuanya. Dan poin pentingnya, mereka secara tersirat memberikan pemahaman positif negative dari operasi kecantikan atau operasi plastic itu. Meski mungkin kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi.

Setelah puas, mereka beranjak ke kamar Hyukkie. Sama-sama berbaring di lantai yang dinginnya terasa nyaman di punggung mereka yang panas. Ricky menelepon mereka pagi tadi, untuk sementara dia dan keluarganya akan berlibur untuk menenangkan diri. Itu ide yang bagus menurut Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka semua akan erat lagi.

"Kyu apa pendapatmu soal operasi kecantikan?"

"Hmmmm aku ada di tengah-tengah. Di satu sisi, kalau itu membuat mereka merasa lebih baik dan percaya diri, tentu tak masalah kan. Tapi di sisi lain, bayangkan kalau semua orang melakukan operasi?"

"Semua orang berwajah sama atau semua orang cantik. Dunia takkan seimbang justeru. Dunia unik dengan perbedaannya. Dengan perbedaan ada keinginan mengetahui dan saling mengenal. Tapi entahlah, kembali kepada pribadi masing-masing."

Hyukkie mengangguk-angguk. Benar, semua kembali kepada pribadi masing-masing. Yang pasti Hyukkie setuju untuk operasi dengan dasar, kesehatan. Kalau untuk perbaikan, apalagi bagi mereka yang sudah mendapat fisik sempurna, sepertinya Hyukkie kurang setuju.

"Sudahlah… dunia ini tak…."

"Aku tahu Kyu…." Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya yang disambut kekehan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukkie, "Tapi aku bangga mempunyai sahabat berempati tinggi sepertimu dan dunia membutuhkan banyak orang sepertimu."

Hyukkie diam-diam tersenyum. "Yaaaa panas… lepaskan!" Hyukkie berusaha melepakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang malah makin erat.

"Kyu….. ini kau masih berkeringat… yaaa lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun kembali hanya terkekeh dan mengabaikan omelan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Kembali ini terinspirasi dari berita TV, meski sedikit berbeda sih hehehe

Berminat untuk ripiu?


	3. Hutan dan petualangan

"Yeaay!"

Kyuhyun tetap asyik dengan game di tangannya.

"Kyu, apa aku harus membawa tali atau senter?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Ini bukan _camping_ di Hutan Belantara, Cuma di bukit Hyukkie..."

Ucapan datar itu tak menyurutkan semangat Hyukkie, ia tetap berwajah cerah ceria. "Kan hanya persiapan Kyu, takkan ada yang tahu kan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana kalau kita mendapatkan pengalaman yang menakjubkan.."

"Seperti tersesat di hutan, mendapatkan harta karun, begitu? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak membaca 'Lima Sekawan', Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie diam diam mengomel tanpa suara, ia menolah pada Kyuhyun yang tetap bergeming dengan gamesnya, diam-diam dimasukannya tali dan berbagai benda lain, yang kata Kyuhyun 'benda tak berguna dan hanya memberati tas saja'.

Memang tak ada yang tahu kan apa yang terjadi ke depan.

Be careful!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reason (lembar ketiga)**

**By Ciezie **

**Seluruh pemain bukan milik saya. Hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fiksi yang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Typo. **

"**Selalu ada alasan di balik peristiwa. Tentu saja tak selamanya itu alasan baik, kadang percaya tidak percaya alasan buruk lah yang ada karena manusia telah kehilangan sebagian sisi manusianya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya di akhir pekan itu mereka akan _camping _hanya dua hari satu malam, tapi Hyukkie sangat bersemangat. Dari dulu ia ingin merasakan tidur di alam terbuka, membuat api unggun wuahh hanya dengan membayangkan Hyukkie sungguh sangat senang. Memang hanya dia dan Kyuhyun, tapi tempatnya ramai dan sering dikunjungi oleh banyak pengunjung lainnya, jadi Umma dan Appa Hyukkie mengizinkan mereka.

Baru berjalan dari rumah mereka ke halte saja, Hyukkie terlihat kepayahan. Tapi karena takut rencana akan dibatalkan, Hyukkie tetap berpura-pura kuat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa di tasmu? Kau terlihat keberatan Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kalau ia bilang, bisa-bisa kyuhun menyuruhnya menyimpan semua barang-barang itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedang malas berdebat akhirnya membiarkan saja. Bus datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka pun naik, danini akan menjadi perjalanan yang lumayan panjang karena mereka berkemping di daerah pinggiran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika tak lama duduk, Hyukkie sudah tertidur bersandar pada kursi. Jelas saja, semalaman katanya dia tak bisa tidur saking semangatnya. Baguslah jadi di sana Hyukkie bisa bertenaga lagi, pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di tempat itu. Sebelum masuk ke daerah hutan ada perkampungan kecil. Dari sana mereka harus berjalan cukup lama, menanjak dan melewati bebatuan juga rambatan pohon atau semak. Sampai akhirnya sampai di tempat lapang yang biasa digunakan untuk camping.

"Biar aku bawakan !" Kyuhyun akhirnya tak tega juga melihat Hyukkie yang kepayahan membawa tasnya.

Hyukkie menggeleng, tapi Kyuhyun melepaskan tasnya yang hanya berisi beberapa barang, plus perbekalan mereka. Juga memberikan tas kecil berisi kemah mereka, lalu menggantinya dengan tas Hyukkie. Sedikit merengut ketika memanggulnya di pundak. Ternyata memang sangat berat. Tapi untunglah Kyuhyun tak berniat menanyakan apa isi tasnya.

"Ayo..."

Bersama mereka berjalan sesuai rute. Sesekali beristirahat. Sampailah akhirnya di tempat yang dituju. Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie segera membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, lega. Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat. Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan kemah dan bersama dengan Hyukkie mulai mendirikannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka membuat tempat memasak kecil di depan kemah mereka. Lalu mulailah bermain peran sebagai keluarga, dimana Kyuhyun 'sang Suami' mencari kayu bakar dan Hyukkie 'sang isteri', menyiapkan alat memasak.

Beberapa kemah tampak di sekitar mereka, meski tak berdekatan. Ada yang terlihat sedang di depan kemah mereka, ada juga yang terlihat sepi. Mungkin sedang mendaki di bukit atau berenang di danau kecil.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan gulungan ranting kering di pundaknya, dia letakan di samping Hyukkie yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil air.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" Hyukkie mulai menyiapkan nyala api.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, "Sure. Wah kau calon isteri yang hebat..."

Hyukkie langsung menoleh dan memberi Kyuhyun deathgalare, yang sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Kyuhyun malah terkekh dan memberi tanda 'v' dengan tangannya.

"Bercandamu kadang tak lucu."

Kyuhyun masih terkekeh ketika seseorang lain datang ke sana.

"Hai Sungmin _Imnida_... aku berkemah di sana bersama temanku, namanya Wookie..." katanya setelah dekat dan membungkukkan badang.

Hyukkie langsung berdiri dan sedikit menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar ikut beridiri. Bersama mereka membungkuk.

"Aku Eunhyuk dan ini sahabatku Kyuhyun..."

Tak lama mereka sudah terlibat percakapan yang sangat seru. Tentu saja itu hanya antara Hyukkie dan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun kita kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana buruknya dia dalam berkomunikasi terlebih dengan orang baru.

Tak lama satu orang lagi mendekat dan rupanya itu lah yang bernama Wookie, untunglah yang ini tak lelah mengajak Kyuhyun bicara dan akhirnya mereka pun asyik mengobrol, rupanya Wookie punya ketertarikan yang sama terhadap game.

"Ah rupanya sudah hampir sore, kami kembali ke kemah kami ya. Kalau kalian ingin mendaki bukit atau menjelajah hutan dan membutuhkan teman, jangan segan mengajak kami."

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat bahkan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar. Diam-diam dia berharap dalam hatinya, wookie bisa jadi teman sekelasnya, baru kali ini dia bisa cocok begitu saja dengan seseorang.

"Sungmin Hyung baik dan ramah sekali..."

"Wookie juga..."

Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun masih ke arah kemah Sungmin dan Wookie. Jujur saja dia jadi merasa sedikit cemburu. Kyuhyun jarang sekali bisa cocok dengan orang lain apalagi dalam pertemuan pertama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu menyadari tatapan Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sendiri hanya menggeleng dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran bodoh itu. Dia harus mendekatkan diri juga pada Wookie, putusnya dalam hati.

"Ani.. jadi sekarang kita makan malam?" Hyukkie segera menyiapkan makanan kaleng yang tinggal dihangatkan.

"Iya rasanya perutku sudah setahun tak terisi saking laparnya."

"Ishhhh..." Hyukkie memberi Kyuhyun tatapan 'dasar berlebihan'.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu saja. Sesaat dia lupa sedang ada di mana, tapi bau hutan juga semilir anginnya menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang berkemah. Dan juga menyadarkan dia bahwa mereka tertidur di depan kemah mereka. Setelah makan tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk tiduran sebentar di rerumputan sambil memandangi langit malam yang cerah. Rupanya tanpa sadar mereka ketiduran.

"Hyukkie... ayo kita pindah..." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pundak Hyukkie, tapi Hyukkie malah menyurukkan badannya ke badan Kyuhyun mencari tempat hangat. Jadi Kyuhyun pun putuskan untuk membiarkannya sebentar lagi.

Ketika melihat ke atas, ia mendapati langit lebih terang dari tadi. Bintang-bintang begitu bertaburan. Pemandangan yang jarang bisa dilihat di rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, baterainya belum banyak berkurang karena ia tak menggunakannya. Dipakainya itu untuk memotrer langit.

"Kyu~~"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Hyukkie yang sedang menggosok gosok matanya dan berusaha bangkit. Kyuhyun segera membantunya.

"Tidur lagi saja, ini masih malam.."

Hyukkie menggeleng, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Memotret langit, lihat..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hyukkie sudah berdiri sambil memekik takjub. "WUAHHHHH KYU... LANGITNYA serasa dekat sekali... bintang-bintangnya banyaaaakkkk..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali memotret Hyukkie yang sedang meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Persis seperti anak kecil yang diberikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Setelah puas meloncat dan mengoceh banyak hal tentang langit, Hyukkie kembali duduk lalu membaringkan lagi badannya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Kyu... menurutmu apa dunia ini ada dengan sendirinya? Atau seperti teori Big Bang, berdasarkan ledakan benda langit?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku tak tahu Hyukkie. Tapi kalau dunia ini ada dengan sendirinya terdengar sedikit aneh. Aku selalu merasa ada kekuatan maha Dahsyatlah yang menciptakan ini."

Hyukkie menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku selalu penasaran tentang isi alam semesta ini Kyu... seluas apa sih?"

"Sangat luas dan tak terbayangkan luasnya. Kita ini hanya setitik dibanding luas alam semesta Hyukkie. Bumi ini bagian dari tata surya. Tata surya itu ternyata kecil sekali dan bagian dari galaxy dan galaxy pun kecil dan terdapat banyak sususan galaxy di semesta ini. Jadi... tak terbayangkan berapa luas dunia ini."

"Huwaaaa menakjubkan..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ya dunia ini begitu menakjubkan dan hanya setitik dari misterinya yang berhasil dikuak manusia.

"Kyu.. kau percaya adanya dunia setelah dunia atau kau percaya kalau manusia berakhir setelah mati."

"Tentu saja yang pertama Hyukkie... kalau setelah dunia ini tak ada apa-apa dan kita hanya hilang untuk apa kita hidup? Kalau tak ada apa-apa nantinya untuk apa kita berusaha jadi orang baik? Dengan adanya alam lain setelah kehidupan ini menjadi dasar untuk kita menjadi baik di dunia, karena ada alam yang akan membalas perbuatan baik dan buruk kita."

Tak terdengar jawaban dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus ketika melihat Hyukkie rupanya sudah tertidur lagi. Akhirnya dia berdiri masuk ke dalam tenda untuk mengambil kantung tidur mereka. Dipasangkannya pada Hyukkie. Lalu memakai miliknya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar dia tertidur ketika sedang berusaha dengan kekanak-kanakannya menghitung jumlah bintang di langit.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun, Hyukkie sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Rupanya dia sedang kembali berperan sebagai isteri yang baik dengan asyik memanaskan air. Kyuhyun bangkit dan merenggangkan badannya. Lalu setelah keluar dari kantong tidurnya, ia mendekat pada Hyukkie.

"Hari ini kita akan apa? Ingat sebelum sore kita harus sudah bersiap pulang, jadi putuskan dengan baik." Kyuhyun ikut membuat api di ranting-ranting agar terus menyala.

Hyukkie mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Aku ingin berjalan ke bukit, berfoto di sana lalu mandi di danau. Sudah itu saja. Ah padahal aku betah sekali di sini Kyu ..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Hyukkie, "Nanti kita camping lagi ke sini."

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dan memberi Kyuhyun gummy smilenya, "Ah iya kita ajak Sungmin Hyung dan Wookie ya..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Maka setelah membereskan bekas sarapan mereka dan mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk mendaki bukit, mereka pun berjalan menuju kemah dua sahabat baru itu. Rupanya Sungmin dan Wookie pun sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendaki sepertinya.

"Hei kalian mau mendaki juga?" tanya Sungmin ketika KyuHyuk mendekat.

Hyukkie segera mendekat dan duduk di samping Sungmin, "Iya hyung kami harus pulang lagi sore ini."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kami masih dua hari lagi di sini. Tapi sudahlah ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Keempat orang itu pun mulai mendaki. Di pertengahan jalan Hyukkie mulai kepayahan dan dia pun berhenti sejenak di bebatuan membaringkan punggungnya di batu yang cukup besar. Ketika dia bangkit dan tak melihat siapapun, hatinya langsung berdebaran. Dari tadi dia memang sedikit ketinggalan, tapi Kyuhyun selalu kembali dan berjalan bersamanya lagi tiap kali Hyukkie memanggil namanya.

Tapi ketika dua puluh menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun tak juga terlihat, Hyukkie mulai panik dia pun segera berjalan lurus, tapi ia benar-benar buta jalan. Di jalan biasa saja ia sering tersesat, apalagi di jalan hutan seperti ini. Ia mulai takut tapi tetap berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sesekali ia berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Wookie.

Setelah merasa bahwa jalan semakin sulit dan ia harus menyibak semak, Hyukkie sadar ia tersesat dan ia mulai takut sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tadi dia ada di belakangku..." Wookie mencari-cari di belakangnya. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kembali. Karena Hyukkie tak memanggilnya, ia kira Hyukkie ada di belakang mereka. Ternyata mungkin saking kelelahannya dia tak memanggil namanya lagi.

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar takut. Benar saja meski ia hampir seperempat jalan kembali, Hyukkie tak ada di manapun. Dikeluarkannya ponsel, tapi tentu saja tak ada sinyal yang sampai ke sana. Niat mereka membawa ponsel hanya untuk mengabadikan foto foto mereka.

"Dia tak ada..." Sungmin yang tadi sudah berpencar dengan Wookie pun tak berhasil menemukan Hyukkie, "Apa ini pertama kalinya dia kesini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Dia pasti bisa kita temukan Kyu..." sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hyukkie tak mau menangis, karena tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin panik. Dia duduk dan menarik napas berulang-ulang. Lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Ia membawa berbagai peralatan di tasnya, siapa tahu ada yang bisa digunakannya. Ada tali, senter, pisau lipat, buku kecil, spidol dan beberapa barang lain. Hyukkie berfikir keras, hingga akhirya ia mendapat ide.

Dia bangkit dengan lebih semangat.

.

.

.

"Hei di sini ada tanda..." teriak Wookie.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera mendekat. Ada coretan berbentuk panah ke depan di pohon itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Itu pasti buatan Hyukkie.

"Okai ayo kita ikuti tanda ini..."

Mereka menemukan tanda itu setiap dua atau tiga pohon sekali, beberapa kali juga tanda itu menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya, ketika hyukkie mendapat jalan buntu sepertinya. Lalu tanda itu berhenti, sepertinya ia kehabisan tinta spidolnya dari sana untunglah masih ada tanda yang ia tinggalkan. Ia mengikakan atau menggantung tali di rerantingan pohon.

Lalu terdengar suara-suara bentakan. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat lalu buru-buru berlari ke arah suara. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah, Hyukkie yang terduduk di tanah sedang memegangi perutnya, sementara di belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang sedang menjerit dan di depan Hyukkie seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar sedang mencoba untuk memukul Hyukkie lagi.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat untuk menghentikan seseorang melesat dari belakangnya. Dan detik selanjutnya ia melihat orang tinggi besar itu terkapar di tanah. Rupanya Sungmin jago bela diri.

Sungmin memberi tendangan dan pukulan hingga orang itu benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Kyuhyun sendiri segera menghampiri Hyukkie, sementara wookie menghampiri gadis itu yang kini sedang terduduk dan menangis sambil sesekali memandangi orang berbadan besar.

"Kyu..." ucap Hyukkie lemah, wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat juga sesekali ringisan tampak di ekspresi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukkie lega. Sangat lega.

.

.

.

.

"Iya aku hampir kehabisan bahan untuk kujadikan tanda, aku mendengar suara tangisan dan marah-marah. Aku mendekat dan melihat ya pria itu mencoba berbuat hal yang tidak terpuji pada wanita itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak menyuruh pria itu berhenti, aku tak sadar kalau pria itu dua kali lebih besar daripadaku."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengomeli Hyukkie dengan kata, bodoh, atau sok pemberani. Iya juga ingin memberitahu Hyukkie kalau memberi tanda bisa dilakukan dengan ranting. Tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia hanya mengelus ngelus punggung Hyukkie. Ia terlalu lega sekaligus kagum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu, sampai dengan beraninya mau melawan orang besar itu?"

"Emmm Sora Nuna..."

Aku memandang Hyukkie yang sedang balik memandangku, "Aku langsung berfikir bagaimana kalau itu Sora nuna. Aku bisa saja pura-pura tak mendengar dan berlalu dari sana agar selamat, tapi bagai mana kalau Sora Nuna begitu lalu orang yang melihat pergi karena takut?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum dengan kekuatan penuh menarik Hyukkie ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa sosok kecil ini begitu berjiwa besar. Ia bangga menjadi sahabatnya.

"Apa orang itu tak punya kakak atau adik perempuan Kyu sampai tega berbuat seperti itu. Atau kalau pun tak punya dia kan punya ibu perempuan?" gumam Hyukkie masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas, bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada jiwa polos ini, bahwa tak semua orang baik. Tak semua orang punya pikiran lurus. Banyak orang egois dan kehilangan sisi manusia mereka. Bagaimana? Lagipula ia lebih suka Hyukkie tetap dengan kepolosannya terhadap sisi gelap dunia. Dia bahkan berharap lebih banyak lagi orang seperti Hyukkie nantinya.

Kalau manusia terbiasa dengan berita kejahatan, dan kebobrokan dunia. Seharunya mereka juga dibiasakan mendengar berita baik dunia, agar pikirannya seimbang memandang hidup.

"Aku tahu... dunia tak berjalan sesuai keinginanku kan.. ada hal yang menurutku baik tapi belum tentu baik menurut orang lain begitu juga sebaliknya kan?" Hyukkie melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Hyukkie lagi.

"Dia sudah dipulangkan ke rumahnya dan penjahatnya sudah dibawa polisi. Gadis itu tersesat dari teman-temannya ketika mereka sedang bermain menjelajah hutan. Rupanya penjahat itu memang diam-diam sudah mengincar gadis itu."

Sungmin dan Wookie datang lalu ikut duduk di dekat mereka. Sementara itu KyuHyuk masih berpelukan membuat dua teman baru itu tersenyum.

"Kalian sangat dekat ya?"

KyuHyuk melepaskan pelukan. "Ya kami sudah lebih dari sahabat. Sudah seperti saudara kandung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih juga..." celetuk Wookie dengan senyum jahil.

"Yaaa memang banyak yang bilang begitu..." jawab Hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kami sampai bosan memberi penjelasan. Jadi ya sudahlah..."

"Hahhaha kami mengerti sama seperti aku dan Wookie mungkin ya..."

Hari itu pun berakhir dengan perbincangan tentang persahabatan.

.

.

.

Mereka harus benar-benar pulang sekarang, bahkan jauh lebih terlambat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Setelah berpamitan pada Sungmin dan Wookie, mereka pun berjalan dengan formasi yang sama. Tas Hyukkie dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi itu yang kau bawa sehingga tasmu begitu berat?"

Hyukkie hanya memberi cengiran.

"Tapi tak apa, itu benar-benar berguna. Baiklah rupanya lima sekawan memang benar tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Hyukkie tersenyum gembira.

"Apalagi yang akan kita temui ya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Hyukkie tak mengerti.

"Petualangan atau misteri apa lagi yang akan kita temui?" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyuh akhirnya tersenyum, "Entahlah, yang penting seru dan tak sad ending."

Hyukkie tertawa terbahak.

Ya, apalagi petualangan yang akan dihadapi KyuHyuk?

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pasti tahu kan ini terinspirasi dari apa? Tiga bocah SMP yang menggagalkan pemerkosaan. Ketika mendengar berita itu saya benar-benar bahagia, ternyata masih ada kan orang baik dan tulus di dunia ini?**

**Chap selanjutnya mungkin Donghae akan menjadi bintang tamunya sesuai dengan sebuah rekues.**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

**J. Clou : ternyata ada yang satu pikiran dengan saya kkk~~ ah soal the dark school saya masih berusaha meramunya agak tak aneh dan melebar kemana mana jadi maaf tak bisa cepat hiks hiks T,T**

**Bluerissing : iya emang cita-cita mereka pengen kaya Sinichi Kudo kkk~~**

**Kim Hyun soo : udah lanjuttt :D**

**Elfishy : selamat usulmu terkabul ehhehehe ini part ini tamunya SJ kan dan Hae mungkin akan jadi tamu di chap selanjutnya :D **

**Nurichan4 : sepertinya eonnie kenal dirimu kkk gomawo itu kata-kata yang membuat eonnie bahagia #plakkk**

**Arit : ya sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari sana emang.. selalu banyak bertanya tentang berbagai hal itulah un kkk **

**Imo's love : weh ada fans masa... ini serial udah daku jelaskan kan? Jadi end untuk tiap satu cerita ehehehhe**

**Yeonnie elf : makasih makasih :D udah lanjut nie moga suka ya :D**

**Guest : ah eonnie tahu aja hihi coba bagian mana yang curhatannya? #ikutannaikinalis**

**Akhir kata terimakasih banyak yang sudan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meripiu.**

**Berminat untuk meripiu lagi?**


	4. Ayah

Eunhyuk berjalan seperti biasa bersama Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia sedang mencoba mempengaruhi Kyuhyun untuk ikut membaca buku yang sudah selesai dibacanya. Lalu di sebuah kelas yang mereka lewati terdengar kegaduhan. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah saling memandang mereka mendekat ke kelas itu. Tak banyak yang mereka kenal di kelas itu.

Mereka hanya melihat kerumunan siswa di bangku belakang. Tak lama guru masuk dan keluar lagi dengan membawa seorang siswa. Sepertinya siswa inilah biang keributannya. Wajah namja itu sangat merah. Dia sepertinya sangat marah. Lalu namja itu memandang Eunhyuk. Sesaat Eunhyuk ketakutan, tapi akhirnya dia memberi namja itu senyum.

Dan itu dia, Eunhyuk mendapati sorot lain dari mata namja itu. Sorot kepolosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reason (lembar keempat)**

**By Ciezie **

**Seluruh pemain bukan milik saya. Hanya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka. Fiksi yang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Typo. **

"**Selalu ada alasan di balik peristiwa. Tentu saja tak selamanya itu alasan baik, kadang percaya tidak percaya alasan buruk lah yang ada karena manusia telah kehilangan sebagian sisi manusianya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ingat ini hanya fiksi **

**Yang tak bisa mengerti harap tak membacanya.**

**Karakter Donghae terinspirasi dari sebuah novel berjudul "Mereka bukan Anakku"**

**.**

**.**

**Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenal padanya?"

"Ani..." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru melihatnya tadi."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum padanya?"

"Hah? Emmm aku tak sadar melakukannya. Melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memberinya senyum." Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau aneh..."

"Ishh jadi kau baru sadar kalau aku aneh."

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak.

"Sudah sana masuk ke kelasmu sendiri. Tuan Jenius. Nanti kau terlambat mendapat pelajaran."

"Baik baik tuan pengomel..." terdengar kikikan dari teman sekelas Eunhyuk. Mereka memang paling suka melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat itu. Apalagi selain sedang bersama Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun jarang terlihat mengeluarkan emosi apapun.

Kyuhyun memandang sekitar (tentu saja dengan EVIL EYES andalannya), membuat kikikan itu tak terdengar lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eunhyuk. "Tapi perasaanku tak enak."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ekspresi tak mengerti dari Eunhyuk . "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kembali bibirnya. "Entahlah. Baiklah aku kembali ke kelasku."

Eunhyuk melambai sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kelasnya. Kalau perasaan Kyuhyun tak enak, kenapa perasaan sendiri malah semacam bersemangat, persis seperti ketika dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menggembirakan.

.

.

.

Entah feeling Kyuhyun atau Eunhyuk yang jadi kenyataan. Yang pasti ketika bel masuk berbunyi, wali kelas mereka yang bernama Park Jung So atau lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk Songsaengnim datang dengan seorang siswa yang ternyata adalah siswa penebar keributan tadi pagi yang KyuHyuk lihat.

"Kelas kita akan bertambah teman. Dia dipindahkan dari kelas sebelumnya karena kelas di sana terlalu banyak murid. Ingat kalian harus berteman baik ya?" seperti biasa Leeteuk Songsaengnim memberi senyum manisnya,

Langsung terdengar bisik-bisik di kelas. Eunhyuk sendiri bisa mengira-ngira apa yang sedang digosipkan teman-temannya. Sementara siswa itu menatap seluruh kelas dengan garang.

"Oh iya bagi yang mungkin belum kenal, namanya Lee Donghae. Nah ayo Donghae duduk di kursi kosong itu."

Tak mengangguk , tak membungkuk, tak juga tersenyum siswa itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku belakang yang kosong dan duduk di sana. Beberapa siswa terlihat berjengit ketika siswa itu lewat. Dan lagi Eunhyuk merasa menyesal karena tak tahu gosip yang sedang beredar. Ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa siswa itu. Mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya pada tukang gosip di kelasnya.

"Baik mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Cha.. ayo buka buku kalian."

.

.

.

"Iya kan selalu feelingku itu benar..."

Diam-diam Eunhyuk mencibir di belakang Kyuhyun tapi langsung memberi senyum ketika Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Aku melihat itu.. dasar!" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Eunhyuk pelan. "Jadi orang seperti apa Lee Donghae itu?"

"Emmm tak tahu.. sepanjang pelajaran dia diam. Aku juga belum bisa bertanya pada teman-teman tentang dia. Tadi kami terlambat istirahat karena tugasnya belum selesai. Dan dia keluar duluan. Entah dia sudah mengerjakan atau belum." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar ada yang sedang menggosipkan itu di kamar mandi." Mata Eunhyuk langsung membulat bersemangat. "Soal di kelas tadi, dia mengamuk dan hampir melempar kursi pada temannya. Tapi tak jelas apa yang membuat dia marah. Dan kau tahu, katanya dia sudah dipindahkan beberapa kali dari kelas. Sebenarnya tak ada lagi yang mau menampungnya, tapi entah kenapa Leeteuk Hyung malah mau mengambilnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Eh... tunggu. Kenapa kau memanggil Leeteuk Songsaengnim, Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Emmm aku belum bercerita ya? Dia dulu mantan guru privatku. Waktu dia belum menjadi guru, masih seorang Mahasiswa. Dan dia lebih suka dipanggil Hyung."

"Wah... pantas kau bisa pintar. Harusnya dulu aku juga diberi privat olehnya." Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Kyu.

"Aku sudah pintar dari sananya. Itu sudah anugerah ..."

Eunhyuk hanya berdecih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan padanya?"

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, dia sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh Kyuhyun menuju ruang guru. Untunglah dengan mudah mereka bisa dipertemukan dengan Leeteuk Songsaengnim.

.

.

.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Hyung, Hyukkie kalau tak ada siapa-siapa."

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk dengan senyum malu. Dia agak canggung, walau bagaimanapun di matanya Leeteuk adalah guru yang berwibawa.

"Jadi ada apa Kyu? Tumben kau sampai bersusah-susah mengunjungiku di kantor?"

Kyuhyun memberi cengiran, "Emmm itu Hyung, kau sudah dengar kan tentang Donghae? Kenapa kau malah menerimanya masuk ke kelasmu? Lebih-lebih di sana ada Hyukkie, hyung. Aku tak bisa menjaganya kan."

"Ya... siapa yang menyuruhmu selalu menjagaku? Aku buka anak kecil Kyu..."

"Kenyataannya kau ini masih polos dan selalu jadi sasaran empuk kejahatan Hyukkie..."

"Ya... kau..."

"Ehem.. ehem..."

Akhirnya deheman itu menghentikan perdebatan konyol KyuHyuk. Mereka berdua segera menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf.

"Mungkin kalian akan kurang puas dengan jawaban Hyung. Tapi Hyung yakin Donghae tak sekeras yang diperlihatkannya pada kita. Hyung ingin sekali membuat Donghae yang sebenarnya bisa kelihatan lagi. Meski Hyung tak punya penjelasan apapun untuk membuktikannya, tapi ya begitulah yang Hyung rasakan tentangnya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Ternyata benar dugaanku, Hyukkie dan Hyung itu mirip."

"Heee?" keduanya langsung menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah aku tak mau menjelaskan. Nah kalau begitu Hyung harus berhati-hati, dan jaga Hyukkie ya."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Leeteuk, kembali... Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk ke luar dari ruangan guru. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam di pintu kelas Eunhyuk. Kelas begitu ribut, bangku-bangku terlihat bergeletakkan, dan terdengar suara orang marah-marah. Baru saja dibicarakan dan dia telah berulah.

"Pergi kalian semua, sudah kubilang JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

Itu suara Donghae. Tak lama Leeteuk datang. Dia langsung menyuruh beberapa siswa yang berusaha menenangkan Donghae keluar. Lalu dia mendekat pada Donghae yang sedang mengangkat kursi di atas kepalanya, siap untuk dilemparkan pada siapa saja yang mendekat.

"Pergi KAU!" desisnya pada Leeteuk.

"Hae-ya.. ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Ayo bicarakan baik-baik. Letakkan kursinya!"

"Kubilang pergi dari sini. TAK ADA YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN! PERGI ATAU KULEMPARKAN KURSI INI PADAMU!"

Sesaat Leeteuk terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia kembali berjalan mendekat pada Donghae.

Donghae terlihat lebih marah. Lalu dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba dia melemparkan kursi itu.

Semua siswa termasuk KyuHyuk yang sedang memandangi itu, serentak berteriak.

Untunglah kursi itu jatuh di samping Leeteuk. Atau ya memang Donghae tak berniat melemparkan itu pada Leeteuk. Donghae terlihat bergetaran, dia menatap Leeteuk marah. Sementara itu, Leeteuk malah memberi Donghae senyum. Mereka terus berpandangan lama, sampai terdengar bunyi bel.

"Sana laporkan aku pada kepala sekolah!" desis Donghae sambil membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

Leeteuk masih tersenyum. Dia lalu merapihkan beberapa kursi, "Duduk, pelajaran akan dimulai," katanya pada Donghae sebelum akhirnya memanggil siswa agar masuk. Sebenarnya beberapa terlihat enggan tapi mereka menghargai Leeteuk, karena itu mereka masuk juga meski langsung menjaga jarak dengan Donghae.

"Aku takkan apa-apa Kyu, lagi pula bangkuku jauh kan dari dia.."

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berat melepaskan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke kelasnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Hati-hati." Desisnya sebelum berlalu.

Eunhyuk memantapkan hati masuk ke kelas. Donghae terlihat sudah duduk dan tenang, seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mau tak mau eunhyuk jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Donghae?

.

.

.

"Kau pasti takut padaku?"

Eunhyuk berusaha meredakan debaran takut dari hatinya. Dia membalikkan badan dan memberi senyum pada Donghae, tapi melihat mata donghae dari dekat, membuat ketakutannya jadi lenyap.

Pada tugas sastra mereka disuruh bekerja kelompok di perpustakaan. Dua orang per kelompok. Tentu saja tak ada yang mau satu kelompok dengan Donghae, dan Leeteuk memohon lewat tatapan matanya pada Eunhyuk, yang tentunya tak bisa dia tolak, maka berakhirlah dengan mereka jadi satu kelompok.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" Eunhyuk memberi senyum, lalu kembali ke rak buku mencari-cari buku yang mereka butuhkan.

"Karena aku kasar mungkin..." desis Donghae yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk ikut mencari, dia hanya mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya.. emmm apa ya... heran mungkin."

"Heran?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tetap asyik mencari buku.

"Heran apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka membuat keributan, berbicara kasar dan keras, tak menghormati guru, tak mau berteman, tapi sorot matamu kebalikan dari semuanya."

Tak terdengar jawaban. Bahkan tak terdengar langkah Donghae mengikutinya. Eunhyuk berbalik dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang termenung.

"Aku tak mau terlihat lemah." Desisnya.

"Hah?"

"Semua orang menganggapku lemah. Aku tak lemah."

Lalu Donghae keluar begitu saja meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatap arah Donghae menghilang tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Dia melemparkan tempat pensilku begitu saja Songsaengnim, aku tak tahu apa salahku. Ketika aku menegurnya dia langsung marah-marah dan mengacak-acak bangku."

Leeteuk terdiam, dia memandang dari pintu. Di kelas tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Donghae dan kelas yang berantakan. Dia mengamuk lagi. Kisah sebelumnya pun tak ada yang tahu sebab dia mengamuk. Kelas Leeteuk termasuk kelas yang damai, anak-anak di kelas ini bukan jenis anak yang suka mencari gara-gara. Kelas-kelas Donghae sebelumnya memang bisa dibilang kelas paling bawah jadi wajar kalau dia sering mengamuk. Tapi di kelas ini? Leeteuk tak mengerti.

Semua siswa tak ada yang mau masuk ke kelas. Mereka berkerumun di luar kelas, sesekali mengintip dari jendela. Donghae tampak sudah senang dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Aku mau masuk Songsaengnim.." Eunhyuk menundukukkan badannya pada Leeteuk sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua langsung mendekat ke celah-celah di mana bisa melihat kelas. Penasaran.

Eunhyuk masuk dan membenarkan kursi dan mejanya sendiri yang terguling. Lalu ia mendekat pada Donghae.

"Hae... aku sudah menemukan buku-bukunya. Kapan kita bisa mengerjakannya?"

Donghae menatap lama Eunhyuk. Dan tentu saja Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan agar senyumnya tetap natural.

"Aku tak mau mengerjakan itu. Kenapa aku harus?" jawabnya dingin.

"Ishhh... aku tak mau tahu. Aku akan menunggumu pulang sekolah di gerbang. Awas kalau kau tak datang." Donghae hanya diam memandang Eunhyuk yang menjauh dan duduk di bangkunya.

Sementara itu. Leeteuk tersenyum dari balik pintu. Mungkin Donghae bisa ditaklukan dengan bantuan Eunhyuk, pikirnya. Ada sesuatu pada mereka yang membuat mereka saling tarik menarik. Lalu Leeteuk memberi isyarat pada siswa lainnya untuk masuk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terlihat senang, begitu pula Donghae tentu saja. Tapi point pentingnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat ingin memulai pertengkaran. Eunhyuk segera menggelar buku di lantai kamarnya dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun masing-masing di kanan-kirinya.

"Cha... ayo kita mulai. Hae, kau baca buku ini dan cari jawaban untuk soal nomor 1,2, dan 3. Aku akan mencari sisanya di buku ini. Ara?"

Meski tak mengangguk, Donghae mengambil buku yang Eunhyuk sodorkan. Sementara Kyuhyun meskipun dia asyik dengan PSP di tangannya diam-diam ia tetap waspada pada Donghae. Kyuhyun tak ada tugas apapun jadi dia bisa bersantai.

Setengah jam berlalu. Donghae terlihat sesekali menulis di bukunya. Melihat itu, Eunhyuk diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kyu... aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan ini..."

Sebelum bahkan Kyuhyun akan meletakkan PSPnya, buku yang disodorkan Eunhyuk disambar Donghae. "Aku mengerti yang ini.. biar kujelaskan!"

"YA..." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Donghae ikut berdiri dan memandang Kyuhyun remeh. "Apa?"

Sementara Eunhyuk yang masih duduk, memandang dua orang itu bergantian.

"Dia bertanya padaku!"

"Tapi aku teman satu kelompoknya, jadi harusnya aku yang mengerjakannya."

"Dia hanya bertanya..."

"Tapi aku yang teman satu kelompoknya bisa menjawab."

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk mendesah sebal. "Kalian berdua, duduk!"

Tak ada yang menurut. Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih perang death glare.

"Kalian tak mau duduk..." Eunhyuk memberi suara lemah, dan kedua orang itu pun langsung duduk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entahlah untuk yang kali ini, Eunhyuk yakin, kemarahan Donghae tak sama dengan kemarahan sebelumnya. Ini kemarahan biasa khas anak muda. Mereka pun melanjutkan kerja kelompok itu dengan sesekali diiringi sedikit cek cok khas anak muda. Tapi kadang itu lah yang mendekatkan mereka.

Hari itu mereka akhirnya tahu, kalau Donghae adalah anak yang cukup pintar. Meski soal sikapnya, tak ada yang mau membahas itu dulu. Biarkan mengalir.

"Kau mirip ayahku Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

"Dia pasti akan senang kalau bisa bertemu denganmu."

Eunhyuk akhirnya tersenyum, "Lain kali kau bisa mengajaknya menemuiku."

"Jinja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Gomawo..."

Donghae lalu melambai pada Eunhyuk yang mengantarnya sampai gerbang, tapi hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang menunggu di pintu. Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk mengira telah menemukan Donghae yang sebenarnya.

Tapi,

.

.

.

Kemarahan Donghae meledak lagi, kali ini dia berkelahi dengan segerombolan anak kelas tiga. Tentu saja Donghae jadi bulan-bulanan. Itu menguntungkan pada satu sisi dan tentu saja sangat merugikan di sisi lain. Setidaknya karena lukanya yang begitu banyak itu, Hae tidak mendapat hukuman. Meskipun setelah interogasi diketahui bahwa ini dimulai dari Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba masuk ke tengah-tengah kami dan mengamuk begitu saja... Kami tidak mencari gara-gara apapun."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan Donghae. Terlalu sulit. Akhirnya ia hanya berharap banyak pada Eunhyuk. Donghae terlihat sedikit lunak pada Eunhyuk, begitupun sebaliknya, hanya Eunhyuk yang tak terlihat ketakutan pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Kali ini KyuHyuk kembali mengejar-ngejar Leeteuk yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Ya sudah masuk saja, sekalian hyung antarkan."

"Ke rumah Hyukkie saja hyung..."

Leeteuk memandang Kyu lama. Kyuhyun memberi tatapan mata yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Leeteuk mengangguk. Sementara itu Eunhyuk bukan tak melihat tatapan aneh dua orang itu. Hanya saja ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel pada Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk ada.

Mobil pun berjalan.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Baguslah aku tak perlu berbasa-basi padamu kan Hyung. Jadi apa saja yang Hyung ketahui tentang Donghae. Semuanya!"

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Baik aku ceritakan semuanya. Dan aku yakin kalian takkan menyebarkannya pada siapapun kan. Donghae berasal dari daerah yang masih terpencil. Karena di sana sulit untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak, seorang kerabat yang tinggal di sini menjadi orang tua asuhnya. Donghae diajak tinggal di sini untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya."

"Awalnya semua berjalan baik, sampai kemudian prilaku Donghae berubah. Rupanya dia mendapat bully dari teman-temannya di sekolah. Di awal dia bisa menyembunyikan itu dengan baik. Tapi pada akhirnya dia meledak juga. Dan ketika mereka tahu, sudah terlambat Donghae sudah berubah, ia tak lagi namja polos dan baik hati. Ia jadi kasar dan mudah tersinggung. Dia sudah beberapa kali pindah dan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya."

Kyuhyun langsung mengusap bahu Eunhyuk yang murung. Eunhyuk pasti kembali merasa dunia mengkhianatinya.

"Jadi hyung rasa. Dia awalnya menjadi keras hanya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, tapi itu kemudain perlahan menjadi karakternya, dan..."

Leeteuk menghentikan mobilnya, dia berbalik pada KyuHyuk.

"Satu lagi, Hyung rasa ini lah yang membawa dampak besar perubahan Donghae..."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali menajamkan telinganya.

"Ayahnya Hae..."

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau mengundang mereka datang! Paman dan bibiku, aku tak mau memberikan undangan ini pada mereka."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan diapa-apakan Hae-yaa... ini hanya rapat rutin sekolah dengan orang tua siswa atau wali."

"Aku tak peduli bisa sekolah atau tidak. Aku akan menunggu ayahku datang. Appa pasti bisa membereskan semuanya untukku. Aku tak percaya pada siapapun. Aku hanya akan memberikan undangan sekolah pada appa. "

Leeteuk menghela napas, "Tentu saja, tapi sementara ini kan masih bisa diwakili. Kalau ayahmu sudah bisa datang ke sini, tentu semua urusanmu ayahmu lah yang akan membereskannya."

Donghae terlihat termenung, "Akan kupikirkan." Lalu dia menoleh ke arah lain, tanda tak ingin diajak bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan kerja sama Leeteuk dan murid kelasnya, frekuensi mengamuk Donghae tak sesering di kelas sebelumnya. Untuk tugas kelompok sudah pasti Donghae akan dikelompokkan dengan Eunhyuk. Sisanya, mereka bersikap apa adanya pada Donghae tak terlalu berusaha mendekat tapi juga tidak mengabaikan. Meski tetap kadang-kadang Donghae sendiri yang mencari gara-gara terutama pada pelajaran yang dimana Leeteuk tidak menjadi guru pelajarannya. Membuat guru tersebut marah dan melapor pada kepala sekolah.

Akhirnya setelah laporan itu tak bisa lagi diabaikan, kepala sekolah memberi jangka waktu pada leeteuk untuk mengubah perangai Donghae. Tapi baru saja ultimatum itu diberikan, Donghae sudah berulah lagi. Seorang anak terjatuh dari tangga karena didorong Donghae yang mengamuk. Anak itu pingsan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Leeteuk bertanya frustasi.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Donghae!"

"Aku tahu kau benci padaku kan? Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh mengeluarkanku dari sekolah! Lagipula aku tak betah di sini, aku ingin kembali bersama Appa."

Eunhyuk yang juga ada di kelas membeku di tempatnya. Suara Donghae begitu dingin.

"Kapan aku pernah berkata aku membencimu? Kapan? Aku tak pernah membencimu."

"Jangan bohong, semua orang membenciku. Semua orang tak menyukaiku. Aku tak berguna. Aku hanya ingin kembali dengan appa. Hanya dia yang bisa mengertiku."

Leeteuk menghela napas kemudian memandangi Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan memeriksa anak yang terluka itu dulu. Aku harap ketika kembali, kau sudah ada dalam kondisi untuk meminta maaf Hae, juga alasan kenapa kau melakukan itu."

Kemudian sepi, hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae di sana.

"Kau juga ingin menceramahiku?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Boleh?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam di bangkunya. Eunhyuk pun mendekat menggeser kursi ke dekat Donghae.

"Appaku telah meninggal sejak lama... sejak aku kecil."

Donghae langsung berbalik pada Eunhyuk, memandanginya lekat.

"Aku bahkan tak punya banyak kenangan tentangnya. Aku tak ingat bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi aku tak merasa karena aku tak punya ayah maka aku boleh menjadi anak yang nakal. Itu justeru malah menjadi pemicuku untuk jadi anak yang hebat. Aku ingin membuktikan pada appa atau pun pada masyarakat sekitar aku tetap akan jadi anak sukses."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Berusaha menahan sesak karena harus mengorek kenangan itu.

"Tapi aku hanya anak biasa, kadang aku tetap iri. Melihat seorang ayah yang sedang bermain bersama anaknya, aku sangat iri. Tapi kemudian aku yakin, ada takdir yang baik untukku dan ayah. Lagipula daripada mengurusi kesedihanku, lebih baik aku menguatkan eomma, atau kami semua harus saling menguatkan."

"Kalau aku jadi anak nakal, aku tak mau ayahku tetap disangkut pautkan. Aku tak mau orang-orang bilang, 'pantas saja nakal, dia tak punya ayah' misalnya."

Lalu hening. Mereka asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm..."

"Bibiku tak suka aku tinggal di tempatnya. Diam-diam dia selalu mengomeliku atau menyindirku. Di sekolah pun sama, aku tak bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Mereka suka sekali mengejek dialek daerahku. Penampilanku. Aku tak semangat bersekolah, tapi aku juga tak betah di rumah."

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sekarang sudah tercabik. Ingin dia memanggil Kyuhyun sekarang, mendapatkan usapannya yang menenangkan kala ia merasa dunia mengkhianatinya.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak tahan, aku kabur dari rumah, tapi sampai di rumah... ternyata... sudah lama appa meninggal..."

Akhirnya...

Eunhyuk menahan keras dirinya agar tak menangis.

Akhirnya Donghae mengakui kalau Ayahnya sudah meninggal, seperti cerita Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu ayah Donghae meninggal, tapi Donghae sendiri selalu berpura-pura seoalah ayahnya masih hidup. Karena itu mereka sepakat untuk tidak menyinggung soal ini.

"Mereka sengaja tak memberitahuku agar aku fokus pada pelajaran. Tapi... Aku marah, marah pada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali... tentu saja untuk membalas dendam. Untuk semua sakit hatiku. Aku mulai berbuat keonaran setelah itu. Aku berulang kali pindah sekolah."

"Akhirnya aku sampai di sini. Di kelas-kelas sebelumnya mereka sering mengejekku terang-terangan, karenanya aku bisa mengamuk bebas. Lalu di kelasmu, ya... anak-anaknya memang baik. Tapi aku selalu merasa mereka hanya sedang menunggu kelemahanku. Karenanya waktu itu aku mengamuk."

Eunhyuk kini menggeserkan lagi kursinya ke samping Donghae. Mengusap bahunya.

"Tempat pensil itu, aku punya yang sama persis. Hadiah dari appaku dulu. Aku kesal begitu saja melihatnya."

Donghae mulai menjelaskan satu persatu penyebab amukannya.

"Anak kelas tiga itu, mereka sedang asyik mengejek ayah mereka masing-masing, aku kesal, karena aku malah sangat ingin punya ayah dan mereka malah mengejek ayah mereka?"

"Tapi..." Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca. "Yang terakhir itu, aku.. aku tak sengaja... aku sedang berjalan dan anak itu berlari di belakangku lalu menabarakku dan terpelanting ke tangga."

Eunhyuk tak tahan lagi. Dia memeluk Donghae. "Sudah Hae... "

"Aku marah karena mereka langsung menyalahkanku. Bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tak kulakukan."

Sementara mereka berpelukan, Kyuhyun sedang memandangi itu dari pintu. Ada saatnya dia rela melihat Eunhyuk begitu terlihat dekat dengan orang lain. Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tahu sekarang kenapa Donghae bisa dekat begitu saja dengan Eunhyuk, ternyata mereka punya latar belakang yang mirip.

Kini mereka tinggal memikirkan bagaimana penyelesaian terbaik. Kyuhyun bergegas mencari Leeteuk.

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian.**

"Jangan menangis begitu..." Donghae terkikik.

Eunhyuk langsung memberinya tatapan galak, " Siapa yang menagis? Ishhh..." meski begitu mata Eunhyuk begitu merah.

Mereka ditambah Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk sedang ada di stasiun Kereta api. Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya.

"Tapi... kau tetap bisa sekolah di sini Hae..."ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik-narik tangan Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku harus mengembalikan diriku yang dulu. Setelah aku lebih baik mungkin aku akan kembali."

Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya. Ya sebenarnya setelah anak itu siuman dia menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan salah Donghae sama sekali. Tapi mungkin memang yang terbaik adalah Donghae kembali dulu. Menyembuhkan sakit hatinya. Lagipula rekor buruknya memang sudah sangat banyak.

"Aku mendapatkan hikmahnya, setidaknya aku sekarang tak lemah dan aku akan tetap mempertahankan sifat ini hanya dengan diiringi sifat yang baik."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lalu terdengar suara kereta api dari kejauhan tanda saatnya Donghae harus berangkat.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Hyukkie."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Lalu beralih memeluk Leeteuk dan terakhir...

Donghae hanya berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun lalu sama-sama tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sebenarnya tak suka melihat Hyukkie dekat dengan orang lain.. tapi... denganmu aku rela. Mari kita bersahabat bersama. Kapan pun kau kembali. Datanglah pada kami." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Dan Donghae pun masuk ke dalam kereta. Melambai sampai tak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan mengusap-usap pundak Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**END**

**Bagaimana lembar yang ini? **

**Semoga suka ^^**

**Tapi dilihat dari jumlah ripiunya sepertinya sedikit sih yang suka kkk~~**

**#nanyadijawabsendiri**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

**J. Clou : **Oh betapa saya suka dengan komenmu. Serius! Itu benar sekali. Saya tak sebaik Hyukkie serius. Huks. Tenang saja, saya juga sudah ada rencana bikin suatu saat Hyukkie juga jadi gak percaya kedamaian kok. Ada yang memang benar-benar jahat.

**Kim Hyun Soo : **Mianhae... tapi ini friendship eheh jadi Kyuhyuk gak jadi couple di sini.. XD

**Melo : **Ripiu mu begitu bermutu tahu.. ciyuss bacanya bikin semangat. Emmm itulah tujuan saya bikin FF ini, saya juga pengen jadi orang kaya Hyuk. Donghae udah. Yesung dan Kai menyusul ya. Heheh saya juga jatuh cinta ma Kai.

**Bluerissing : **iya seratus buat kamu kkk~~

**Razif sterna : ** makasih T,T semoga ngasih pencerahan buat yang baca walau setitik :D

**NRL LOVE FISHY : ** Siwon ama Yesung mungkin ada di cerita selanjutnya. Kalau diterusin heheheh

**Guest : **Emmm bisa jadi sih heheh. Tapi karena ku juga pengen camping lagi huwaa. Hihih eon tahu aja XD

Elfishy : ini gimana? Sesuaikah sama harapannya? Hihi moga suka maaf kalau jelek.

**Arit291 : ** dunia memang sudah kearah kehancuran pasti jarang kehidupan yang baik, tapi pasti masih ada.. un percaya itu :D

**LonelyKim : **Yaaa itu juga kata-kata favorit kk, Kimmie :') Semoga selalu dikasih semangat buat nulis ya Kimmie.. semangkaaaa :D


	5. Suicide

Eunhyuk melangkah riang seperti biasa. Songsaengnim memintanya untuk menyimpan buku-buku bekas ke gudang. Hyuk tak pernah merasa terbebani. Ia malah senang bisa membantu orang lain. Setelah selesai menyimpan buku itu di atas sebuah bangku, Hyuk segera keluar dan mengunci lagi gudang. Dia baru saja akan melangkah, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menghadap ke atas, tepat ke atap gedung olahraga dan matanya langsung membulat.

Seseorang, seorang gadis sekolahnya dilihat dari seragam, akan ya... terlihat seperti akan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap.

Setelah mengambil napas sebanyak yang mampu ditampung paru-parunya, Hyuk berlari cepat menuju gedung olahraga. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihatnya berlari dan dengan segera ikut berlari mengejar.

.

.

.

**Reason (lembar kelima)**

**By Ciezie**

**KyuHyuk FF (Friendship)**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel majalah. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang diduga Hyuk, begitu mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka –padahal Hyuk sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin- gadis itu langsung menoleh dan membuat posisinya semakin menghawatirkan. Eunhyuk segera memberi senyum menenangkan. Menghadapi orang yang akan bunuh diri bagaimana caranya? Eunhyuk memutar otaknya keras.

"Pergi atau aku akan melompat sekarang juga!" ancamnya.

"Heiiii... aku..." belum sempat Eunhyuk bicara, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyukkie... kau... hah hah hah.. cepat se... hah kali..."

"Kyu..."

Begitu Kyuhyun mengakkan badannya ia bisa melihat apa yang membuat Eunhyuk lari pontang panting.

"Kalian berdua pergi dari sini!"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun mencari bantuan. Tapi Kyu malah menyilangkan tangannya dan berkata dengan sinis. "Lakukan saja!"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan segera menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yaaaa... buat apa kau memikirkan orang egois seperti dia?" ucap Kyu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Eunhyuk bersiap menggeplak lagi tapi suara gadis itu menghentikannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku egois apa?"

"Kau berpikir untuk dirimu sendiri, merasa kalau mati adalah jalan terakhir yang akan membebaskanmu, kau tak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu, mereka akan dicap penjahat juga teman-temanmu bahkan sekolah ini. Semua akan disangka tak bisa membuatmu nyaman hingga kau memilih jalan bodoh ini!"

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Tutup mulutmu, kalau kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi! Mudah bagi orang seperti kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu... kau tahu rasanya jadi gadis miskin yang sekolah dan berteman dengan orang kaya? Terintimidasi, tertekan setiap harinya, bahkan di rumah pun tak ada yang peduli.. "

"Kau yang tutup mulut... hanya karena hal begitu? yang benar saja! Tanya pada mereka yang bahkan tak punya rumah tak bisa sekolah... hal seperti itu kau ributkan.. ciiih memalukan..."

Gadis itu terlihat akan menangis, dan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar khawatir memandang Kyuhyun memohon agar dia berhenti. Walau bagaimana pun, meski yang dikatakan Kyuhyun semuanya benar, tapi untuk saat seperti ini bisa jadi itu tindakan yang salah.

"Baiklah... kau boleh melakukan itu, aku takkan melarangmu, aku takkan mencegahmu, bahkan aku akan memastikan tak ada yang mengganggumu ketika kau bunuh diri, tapi aku minta satu syarat saja..."

Gadis itu memandang Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Hidup lah satu hari lagi, setidaknya untuk memberi kesan baik pada mereka yang kau tinggalkan agar mereka yang menyakitimu merasa menyesal ketika kau mati nanti..."

Gadis itu terdiam dan tampak berfikir keras. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang belum mengerti kemana arah pikiran Hyuk hanya memandang Hyuk.

"Aku takkan berbohong, kau datang lagi besok pada jam yang sama dan aku akan pastikan takkan ada orang yang tahu kau akan bunuh diri..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau boleh tanya pada semua orang di sekolah ini, apa aku pernah berbohong... namaku Lee Hyukjae, atau orang-orang memanggilku Eunhyuk..."

Lalu Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat, "Sekarang kau turun ya..."

Setelah beberapa saat membujuk akhirnya gadis itu turun juga. Dia gadis sederhana dan ya bahkan terlihat sekali kalau dia berasal dari keluarga biasa sekali lihat.

"Ingat janjimu..." katanya sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Ingat juga beri kesan yang baik pada semua orang..." teriak Eunhyuk sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Apa rencanamu?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat pada sebuah artikel.. aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha..."

"Kalau rencana ini gagal?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas, "Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya aku akan menjadi si pengingkar janji."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Eunhyuk mengajaknya turun dari atap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dari depan mereka melihat gadis itu sedang berjalan gontai. Eunhyuk menghela napas, takut keputusannya salah.

"Yang penting niat kita baik Hyukkie... " hibur Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pundaknya.

Ketika si gadis itu akan masuk ke kelas, pintu terbuka lebih dahulu, dan terlihat si gadis itu ditarik ke dalam. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun segera mengintip dari jendela yang paling ujung sambil berdoa semoga tak ada seongsangnim yang lewat.

Ternyata gadis itu ditarik oleh gadis lainnya. Gadis yang sangat cantik. Eunhyuk mulai bisa mengira apa yang terjadi. Gadis yang cantik itu terlihat bercerita banyak hal, sedangkan si gadis yang akan bunuh diri awalnya hanya merespon dengan mengangguk lemah. Tapi mungkin dia ingat akan memberi kesan baik sebelum mati, karenanya dia merubah sikapnya. Ia menegakkan badan dan menanggapi semua cerita si gadis cantik. Bahkan si gadis cantik itu awalnya terlihat aneh tapi kemudian dia terlihat lebih bersemangat lagi bercerita.

"Wuahh songsaengnim datang..." Kyuhyun segera menarik Eunhyuk pura-pura akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa tentunya membungkukkan badan.

Segera setelah Songsaengnim masuk ke kelas, mereka kembali ke tempat tadi untuk mengintip. Semua kini telah tegak dan menghadap ke depan, siap untuk belajar. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menanti-nanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Akankah dia juga memberi kesan baik untuk gurunya.

Ternyata iya, dia banyak mengacungkan tangannya. Bukan hanya gurunya yang terlihat heran, malah murid-murid yang lain juga.

"Sudah, kita harus kembali ke kelas, nanti begitu bel pulang, kita tunggu dia di gerbang... okay?"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya enggan, tapi Kyuhyun benar. Karena itu ia mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengantar Eunhyuk ke kelasnya sebelum kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hingga hampir semua murid terlihat ke luar gerbang, gadis itu belum juga terlihat.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kembali lagi ke gedung olahraga?" Eunhyuk terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari dia!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya berlari.

Hampir saja mereka akan melewatkan kelas gadis itu, untuk Hyuk menoleh. Di sana terlihat masih ada beberapa orang, Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali ke spot mereka untuk mengintip.

Di kelas itu ada tiga orang, gadis itu, gadis cantik dan seorang siswa yang sangat tampan.

"Itu Kim Kibum..." desis Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Siapa dia?"

"Dia murid pindahan semester ini, kau harus berhati-hati Kyu kabarnya dia pintar dan mendekati jenius juga."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Kibum lekat.

"Dia juga langsung menarik perhatian banyak gadis. Tak seperti kau yang kaku, Kibum ini terkenal gentle. Dia juga santun."

"Ishhh kenapa kau ikut memuji-mujinya?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dan sedikit terkekeh. "Aku hanya menjelaskan tak bermaksud memujinya..."

"Sudahlah." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan...?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendekat ke pintu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil merunduk mereka berjalan menuju pintu yang untungnya sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar terdengar pembicaraan.

"Jadi apakah kau ada waktu Kibummie?"

"Mianhae Suzy... aku tak bisa... mungkin lain kali..."

"Tak apa. Lain kali kau harus benar-benar bisa ya?"

Dan pembicaraan ringan lainnya. Sepertinya gadis cantik yang bernama Suzy itu sedang melakukan pendekatan pada kibum, sementara gadis yang akan bunuh diri itu tentu saja hanya sebagai pelengkap.

Lalu terdengar mereka akan meninggalkan kelas, dan itu terlambat disadari oleh KyuHyuk, karenanya ketika pintu terbuka, mereka hanya bisa berakting pura-pura akan masuk ke kelas.

"Eh..." teriak Suzy kaget.

Eunhyuk segera memberikan cengiran sementara Kyuhyun terlihat tak peduli.

"Aku.. eh kami maksudnya mau menjemput dia..." Eunhyuk menunjuk gadis yang akan bunuh diri itu.

"Eunji? Kalian siapa? Tunggu dulu, bukankah kau Kyuhyun? Si peringkat satu itu?" tanya Suzy.

"Kami temannya tentu saja. Kau tidak peka sekali, sampai tak tahu temannya siapa." Sindir Kyuhyun.

Eunji membulatkan matanya tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum. Sementara itu Kibum terlihat mengamati Kyuhyun, calon rivalnya.

"A... aku..." Suzy tak bisa menjawab tanda bahwa tebakan Kyuhyun benar. Suzy tipe-tipe princess.

"Kita jadi kan pulang bersama, Eunji-ah..." tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu saja!" Eunji tersenyum dan jauh terlihat lebih cantik daripada saat dia terlihat depresi di gedung olahraga tadi.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Suzy, Kibum ssi..." Eunji membungkukkan badan, dan melambai.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun segera mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Itu dia teman yang kuceritakan..." Eunji menghela napas dan duduk di halte bus depan sekolah. KyuHyuk duduk masing-masing di sisinya. "Tiap hari tiap saat aku selalu merasa iri padanya. Pada keluarganya, kekayaannya, kecantikannya, dan bahkan pada orang yang disukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kurasa dia tak sesempurna kelihatannya. Tak ada orang yang sempurna. Lagipula soal Kibum, aku yakin dia tak menyukai Suzy dalam artian cinta."

Eunhyuk dan Eunji segera memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ya kurasa kami setipe. Bukan berarti kami tak suka gadis cantik. Maksudnya kami lebih jatuh cinta pada ilmu pengetahuan, dan gadis yang bisa menarik kami bukan sekedar gadis cantik yang sempurna. Ada faktor lain, yang sebenarnya susah dijelaskan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kurasa semua orang juga begitu Kyu. Orang cantik pasti mendapat perhatian pertama, tapi faktor sifat dan lainnya tetap akan mempengaruhi hubungan ke depannya. Jadi selain penampilan, karakter tetap lebih utama."

"Emm jadi maksud kalian aku ada kemungkinan disukai Kibum-ssi?"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tampak berfikir.

"Kami tak bisa menjamin, tapi tak ada yang tahu kan kalau belum dicoba." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke samping dimana Kibum baru saja keluar dari gerbang.

"Coba saja, toh ini hari terakhirmu... kalau pun dia menolak tak masalah kah kau akan mati besok dan tetap beri kesan baik padanya..." lanjut Kyuhyun mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang sudah membulatkan matanya lagi- kaget.

Eunji terlihat berfikir keras, sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap berdiri. Eunhyuk langsung merapalkan banyak doa dalam hati.

"Kibum... ssi..."

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum, dia juga bahkan melambai ramah pada KyuHyuk.

"Panggil saja aku Kibum, Eunji-ah."

"Nn.. nde... Kibum. Aa.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku, sebelum aku tak bisa lagi mengatakannya. Aku.. aku menyukaimu Kibummie."

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Kyuhyuk sedang berharap-harap cemas.

Akhirnya setelah lama, Kibum tersenyum sangat manis. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang jarang memuji orang pun, bisa melihat betapa tampannya Kibum.

"Terimakasih Eunji-ah. Terimakasih telah menyukaimu. Beruntung sekali aku disukai oleh gadis sebaikmu. Kau tahu Suzy bercerita banyak tentangmu, kalau kami berdua dia tak pernah lupa menceritakan tentangmu. Dia begitu menyayangimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dipunyainya. Selalu mendukungnya, tak pernan bersikap buruk padanya, bahkan tak pernah marah pada sifat manjanya."

Eunji mematung di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu kalau Suzy menganggapnya sebaik itu. Padahal diam-diam dia banyak mengeluh dalam hatinya untuk semua sifat Suzy dan tentu saja soal iri, Eunji sangat iri pada Suzy.

"Dari ceritanya aku membayangkan kau seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Itulah kesan yang kudapat. Dan soal pernyataanmu, jawabanku sama seperti yang kukatakan pada Suzy. Untuk saat ini ada yang ingin kukejar, dan kalau aku memaksakan diri mempunyai hubungan khusus, mungkin malah pasanganku yang akan menderita karena aku tak bisa memperlakukannya khusus. Lagipula daripada itu, lebih baik di masa belajar seperti ini, kita belajar sebaik mungkin, kita saling bersahabat, hingga sampai waktunya nanti setelah kita sukses, kita mulai memikirkan soal pasangan dengan lebih jernih bukan dari ego nafsu kita.."

KyuHyuk bernafas lega, meskipun jelas-jelas Kibum menolak, tapi dia menolak dengan bijak. Eunji tersenyum.

"Gomawo..."

"Untuk?" tanya Kibum masih dengan senyumnya yang hanya segaris tapi cukup membuat wajahnya terlihat ramah.

"Untuk tak menolakku mentah-mentah hehehe."

"Aku yang berterimakasih. Baiklah aku duluan ya, ingat kita tetap bersahabat."

Kibum lalu berlalu setelah membungkuk pada Eunji dan KyuHyuk. Eunji kembali dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau aku begitu di mata Suzy..." desisnya.

KyuHyuk saling bertukar pandangan mata, semoga saja rencana mereka berbuah manis.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat di waktu yang sama seperti kemarin. Kyuhyuk sudah duduk menunggu di atap sekolah. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Eunji dari balik pintu. Eunhyuk langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat. Takut dengan hasilnya. Mungkin saja kan masalah utamanya ada di rumah, dan mereka tak bisa mengikuti Eunji sampai rumah.

"Bolehkan aku yang ingkar janji?"

Eunji berdiri sedikit jauh dari Eunhyuk. KyuHyuk hanya diam, menunggu Eunji melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Begitu sampai di rumah, aku menemukan kotak hadiah dari Ibu dan adikku. "

"Kemarin aku kesal karena uang tabunganku yang kusimpan di kotak di bawah tempat tidur hilang. Rupanya adikku yang mengambilnya. Aku marah karena uang itu ingin kubelikan jaket yang sama dengan Suzy, ibu juga tak banyak membantu, ia malah menyuruhku sabar. Ketika sampai ke kelas, Suzy juga mengesalkan karena dia bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum, padahal aku juga menyukai Kibum. Songsaengnim juga sering berlaku kejam padaku, selalu aku yang disuruh-suruh di kelas."

"Tapi... ternyata semua bukan tanpa alasan. Songsaengnim... dia percaya padaku karenanya dia mempercayakan semua tugas padaku. Suzy, yaaa dia tak seburuk pikiranku, dia teman yang sangat sangat baik, aku hanya iri padanya. Adikku ternyata dia memecahkan jendela kaca rumah ketika bermain bola, karena panik ia mengambi tabunganku dan dia menyesal, di kotak hadiahnya dia menyiapkan jaket yang kuimpikan dan sudah membelikannya lama dari hasil tabungannya sendiri. Ibu... ibu terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan itu jelas untukku dan adikku."

Eunji mulai terisak. Eunhyuk mendekat dan mengulurkan saputangan.

"Ternyata bukan hidup yang tak indah, tapi aku sendiri yang membuatnya tak indah..."

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak eunji, "Aku senang sekali kalau kau mengingkari janjimu, asal kau tahu aku juga berniat sama. Kalau kau ternyata tetap ingin bunuh diri, aku akan mengingkari janjiku untuk mendukungmu. Aku berniat akan segera melapor kepala sekolah. Jadi kita seri."

Eunji tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.

"Gomawo..."

Angin berhembus menerbangkan debu-debu yang kadang tak kasat mata saking kecilnya. Dia jadi saksi ketika satu hari lagi terlewat untuk penyebaran kedamaian. Angin juga menyapa tiga mahluk bumi itu. Membelai rambut panjang Eunji, rambut pirang Eunhyuk dan rambut ikal Kyuhyun membuat ketiganya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**END**

**Mianhae karena sedang terburu-buru tak bisa membalas komennya. Terimakasih yang telah berkomentar dan membuat saya tetap bisa menulis. Ripiu kalian adalah moodbooster bagi saya untuk menulis.**

**Mungkin Donghae atau pun cast Suju lainnya akan muncul kembali tergantung ceritanya. Yang ingin Donghae jadi bagian KyuHyuk sehingga jadi KyuHyukHae misalnya silakan komentari. Kalau yang ingin tetap peran utamanya KyuHyuk dan Hae hanya muncul sesekali juga silakan komentar #plakkk**

**Akhir kata gomawo yang udah baca dan meripiu #bow**


End file.
